Blue Beads
by Princesscupcakes
Summary: Ari is a Ravenclaw and Ravenclaws try to distance themselves from annoying and immature people.  Unfortunately, annoying and immature people just seem drawn to her.  FredXOC, it's a work in progress.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well...It took awhile. But I think I can do this. I think I can finally do a multi-chapter story. Yay me! Ergh...Well, I guess I should probably come right out and say it: As much as I wish I could stick to canon, I'm not. There will be differences. Slight differences. But really, nothing really major. It's not as if my OC is suddenly going to be the new Chosen One or something. More, she's just going to exist whereas she did not before and this does change somethings. Oh! And another thing! I'm American and the Harry Potter-verse mainly takes place in Great Britain. So while I may get some of the slang right, most likely, I'm not. I apologize if there is any mess ups. **

**I don't own anything. If I did...Well...I mean...come on, think of Dobby! **

"Ari! Ari!"

These were the first words that Ari Gordon heard upon being awoken in her dorm room. It was early December and a Saturday to boot, so she just wrapped herself in her covers again and tried to ignore the annoying blond person shaking her.

"ARIEL DEBRA GORDON!" Her friend shouted, using Ari's full name. Ari's name was really Ariel Debra Gordon. She was named after both of her grandmothers. However, she preferred to go by Ari. It fit her more or at least she thought it did.

"Rebecca Ann Hall!" Ari shouted back, rolling over to glare at her friend. "I can scream names too! Ragh! Lemme sleep!"

"No." Rebecca said, shaking her again.

"I'm awake." She said.

"Good. Get dressed. It's a Hogsmeade weekend and we're going out to Hogsmeade." Rebecca said. "I've got you set up on a date."

"With who?"

"It's a blind date."

"So? I want to know who I'm going on a date with."

"He's in our year."

"That really narrows it down." Ari replied, sarcastically.

"Ok, well, he's not in our House."

"Well, out with it, who is he?"

"You have classes with him..."

"I have classes with lots of guys. Who is this one?"

"Well...Get dressed and you'll find out!" Rebecca said, skipping away into the Common Room.

Ari groaned and got up and got dressed in normal clothes, since it was the weekend and went over to the mirror. Good news, it wasn't a trick mirror. It showed her, her messy brown hair, hazel eyes, and that...was that a zit? Was that a zit? Seriously? Today of all days? The day she was getting dragged into Hogsmeade she gets a zit?

Thankfully, cover up helped a bit. Of course, cover up couldn't help that stray hair that would not lie flat. But she'd get to that later.

She went down the Common Room and met up with Rebecca.

"Ok Reb, where are we going and why are you doing this to me?" She asked.

"Three Broomsticks and I'm doing this because I love you and because you need a date to the Yule Ball." Rebecca replied, looking up from her battered romance novel.

"No I don't." She said.

"Yes, yes you do. And you're going to get one even if it kills m-err, you. Kills you."

Rebecca grabbed her hand and dragged her to the Three Broomsticks.

"Sit here." She told Ari, who promptly sat down. Rebecca sat down at a booth next to some guy.

So here she was, alone and at some table waiting for some guy she had probably never talked to in her entire life to show up. Great. See, it wasn't as if she couldn't get a guy. It was just that she didn't have time. She was in her sixth year at Hogwarts in Ravenclaw House and she wanted to devote this year to studying and having fun with friends and not getting involved in all the drama that normally came with dating and guys.

"Ariel?" asked a very surprised and familiar voice. She looked up and saw a red haired boy in a sweater with the letter "F" on it. Fred Weasley? Really Reb? She knew that Reb had been teasing her since last year about him, ever since she tutored him in Herbology for his O.W.L.S after Professor Sprout promised her extra credit if she helped him. He still failed, so it wasn't even as if her tutoring did any good.

"Fred?" She asked.

"Yeah, how'd ya know?" He asked, referencing the fact that all but a few of his friends could tell him and his twin apart.

"Your sweater." She said, pointing to his sweater. He looked down.

"Oh. So...Lemme guess, that Hall girl...Rebecca, right? She put you up to this?" He asked.

"Obviously." She said.

Fred sat down across from her, looking bored.

"So what'd she say to get you here?" He asked.

"None of your business. " She said.

"Lee told me that I was meeting a girl who was interested in my Canary Creams." He said. "Which, by the way, can I interest you in a Canary Cream?"

"No. Your products are unsafe and untested and I refuse to be a test dummy for your insane experiments."

"Test dummy? Nonsense, these have all been tested properly several times over." He said, acting mock offended by her. "They are completely and utterly safe and user-friendly. And they're not 'insane', Miss "I think I know everything"."

"Well, I really really doubt that they're "user-friendly and safe". They seem likely to put me in St. Mungo's."

"You really do not have enough faith in me. I thought you knew everything."

"Oh really?" She asked. "I think I have too much faith in your products. And I don't know everything, but I know enough not to trust you!"

He shook his head.

"You're no fun, you know that?"

She rolled her eyes.

"It's not going to work."

"Come on, just try one. It won't kill you." He said.

"I really doubt that." She said.

"Come on!"

"Do you attempt to force your products on all the girls you get set up with?"

"Just the annoying and stubborn ones."

"Well, unfortunately for you, I'm just stubborn enough to say no everytime."

"You forgot the annoying part."

"No I didn't."

"Yes, yes you did."

"No, I didn't. If I really "Know everything", as you claim I do, then I think I would know that I didn't forget the "annoying" part, because it doesn't exist!"

"Yes it does."

"No, it doesn't! It doesn't exist!"

"Then you would try my products."

"How does that even relate?" She shook her head. "No. No, I'm not going to try a product that I know is unsafe."

"Anyone ever told you that you think you know everything?"

"I don't think I know everything!"

"Alright, Miss I know everything, what do you know about me?"

"I know that you're an immature git, among other things!"

"What other things?"

"Things." She said, getting up and walking to the door.

"Wait! What kind of things?" She heard Fred shout after her.

"Oh, things." She said, right as she left The Three Broomsticks.

She went back to her Common Room and crashed on the couch with a book and her seemingly endless stack of homework.

She was still a bit bothered by Reb's idea that she and Fred would make a good couple. He was too immature for her and besides, it wasn't as if he was even her type. Reb probably just liked his brother and wanted her to get together with Fred to help her out. But it wouldn't work.

She realized that there was something in her pocket. She pulled it out. It was a bracelet of blue beads. Now where did that come from? Wait...Hadn't she loaned these pants to Reb last weekend? The beads were probably Reb's.

**Well, that's the first chapter. If you have any comments, questions, concerns, or feedback in general, please review and tell me. I do want to hear it, even if it's just telling me how bad it is and how I should quit at writing. Anyway, this is a FredXOC story, but I do take suggestions for plot ideas and other things, so if you have suggestions for something I should do in the story, please review. In general, just review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, this is chapter two. I would like to thank PottedLilies for her help with the first chapter and my friend Have Socks. Will Travel. for just being awesome. **

**And I don't own any of this. I don't even know if I technically own Ari or Reb, since they exist in a world that is not mine. But if I do, sweet!**

Rebecca made her way back to the Common Room eventually, or so Ari noted. She had just finished a long essay that Snape had assigned on the benefits of bezoars. Which was the last of her homework for the weekend, so she could enjoy her Sunday in the library tomorrow.

"Did you have fun?" She asked, plopping down on the couch next to Ari.

"Fred Weasley? Really?" She asked Reb.

"Ah, come on Ari, you two obviously like each other. Lee and I were just trying to help things along." Reb said, putting her arms around Ari. "You love me. You know you do. Say it."

Ari rolled her eyes.

"Keep telling yourself that."

Reb squeezed her tighter.

"Say it! Say it!"

"No!"

Reb started tickling her.

"Say it! Say it!"

"No! No! Ok! Fine! I love you!"

Reb stopped and went back to sitting like normal.

"I knew it. You love me. So...Did you have fun?"

"No."

"You're lying. I was watching you. You had fun."

"No, I didn't. He's an insufferable, annoying, immature git and I did not have fun at all in the ten minutes I spent with him."

"You did. You totally did."

"Nope."

"Yes."

"I'm going to bed."

"Fine, but admit that you had fun."

"Nope!" Ari shouted at her as she headed to the Girl's Dormitory.

When she got to her bed, she plopped down on it and started thinking. Was Reb in her right mind or just stuck on this new idea from her romance novels that two people who can't stand each other were obviously in love? Though maybe there was some truth to that idea she had earlier on her liking George and wanting her to go out with Fred so that Reb could get closer to George. Seemed like Reb...

She ended up falling asleep on that thought and dreamed of never ending parchment and endless quills falling on her.

The next morning after breakfast, she made her way to the library. She was looking for a specific book that was checked out every time she asked Madam Pince about it. Quite odd, in her opinion, as it didn't seem like it would be a popular book. She was trying to research the history of boggarts, given that when she had mentioned them at home once, her mother had seemed quite interested and since both her parents are muggle borns, it's not as if they can run down to the library and check out a book on boggarts.

The book was checked out again. So instead, she sat down at a table alone and began reading Hogwarts, A History. It seemed interesting enough, plus it was available and there for her to read. So she read it. And then someone sat down in front of her and began poking her book.

"I'm trying to read this." She said.

"And I'm poking it." The person said. She looked up. It was Fred. Why?

"Why are you poking my book?" She asked.

"Because it's pokable."

She rolled her eyes and tried to ignore him for the time being. But he kept at it.

"Are you always this insufferable?" She asked, annoyed.

"Sometimes. Most of the time I'm worse." He answered.

"Shouldn't you be bothering Filch or something?" She asked.

"I should. But I'm not. Bothering you is much more fun."

"Even if I try to ignore you, you're not going to go away, are you?"

"Nope."

She sighed.

"Aww, come on Ariel! Lighten up!"

She glared at him.

"Don't call me Ariel."

"Then what should I call you?" He asked. "Miss. Gordon? Miss. I know everything?"

"Ari." She said.

"Ari?"

"Ari."

"Why Ari?"

"Because it's what I like to be called."

He shrugged and fell silent for awhile as she read.

"You're boring." He stated after a bit.

"You're annoying." She said.

"Yes, but I'm lovable and adorable and endearing."

"Some one's been lying to you."

"All those girls have been lying to me? And here I thought I had a way with the ladies."

She rolled her eyes.

"Oh Fred! Had I known that you were such a ladies man, I would never have insinuated that you were annoying!" She said, in a fake girly voice.

He stuck his tongue out at her.

"That voice doesn't fit you."

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"You're so mature." He said.

"As if you're any better." She pointed out.

"Yes, but that's the expectation for me. But you, Miss Know It All, are expected to be perfectly mature all the time."

"So?"

"So doesn't it get boring, being mature all the time?''

"No." She said, trying to return to her book.

"No? I think you're lying to me." Fred said, taking her book from her. She leaned over the table to try to get it back. "Relax! You'll get it back! Gosh, it's like me taking this book is the end of your world."

"Yeah, well, I kinda want my book back! God! You're behaving like a three year old!" She said, trying to get it back.

"You know, after that comment, maybe I won't give it back." He began flipping through the book's pages. "Gah. This is so boring. How can you read this?"

"It's not boring! It's informative!"

"Big difference."

"It is a big difference and would you please give it back?"

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't think you deserve it."

"Listen, I took the time to go and get that book, so give it back!"

"Don't shout, this is a library." Fred scolded her.

She glared at him and looked around. What people that were in the library were staring at them, probably because they were being loud. Madam Pince was even coming over to them, moving as swiftly as her thin, vulture like frame allowed. Which was rather swiftly, to be sure.

Madam Pince got over to them and took the book from Fred's hands and told them both to leave the library.

Ari took her things and deliberately tried to walk in the opposite direction of Fred. However, this failed in that he followed her.

"You dropped this." He said, handing something to her. It was that string of blue beads that Reb left in her pants. She slipped it on her wrist so that it wouldn't fall again and walked away.

"What? No thank you?" He shouted after her.

"Thanks!" She shouted back, irritatedly.

Well, there went the rest of what should have been a peaceful day in the library. Now, she had nothing to do and was in a foul mood because of him.

**A/N So...you know that little link at the bottom...You should click it...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well, here is chapter three. Thank you to all who sent kind words about this story, whether it be PM or review. I do enjoy hearing those sorts of things! But, in all honesty, if you see something in the story that you think I could have done better, got wrong, made a character OOC or something or another, do feel free to tell me. Criticism does make me better. **

**If I owned anything, don't you think that I would have written myself into any one of the books and made it just that much more awesome? **

The weeks flew by and Ari had managed to almost completely avoid Fred Weasley. Which, given that they did have classes together, wasn't always the easiest feat. But she made the effort to not be around him and he for the most part left her alone. Once the holidays started, she had planned on going home, but Reb convinced her to stay for the Yule Ball, which she was going to go to, sans a date. After all, it wasn't as if the Yule Ball occurred every year. And the Weird Sisters were playing...

For the most part, Reb had lightened up on her master plan to get Ari together with date for the Yule Ball and accepted that she was going to go stag. Which lead them to tonight, the night that the Yule Ball was occurring. Ari stood at a mirror, trying to get ready. And the entire process seemed like torture. Her make up didn't look proper and it seemed to smudge in places it shouldn't, her hair wouldn't lie flat or allow itself to be tamed just once and her dark blue dressrobes wouldn't go on properly.

She turned to Reb.

"Darling, darling Reb, would you help me?" She asked.

"Of course! I shall be your fairy godmother tonight, my Cinderella!" Reb teased.

Ari noted that Reb, as always, looked stunning. Her blond hair was swept up in what seemed like a complicated knot, her scarlet dress robes fit perfectly, and her make up was flawless. Ari was a bit jealous of her friend's natural and easy good looks. But this was Reb after all, and that didn't get in the way of anything.

After Reb worked her magic and some simple spell work that helped her out, the both of them were ready to go. Reb's date was a Ravenclaw in their year named Henry Applecross, who met them in the Common Room. They all headed down to the great hall together, where the first dance was about to begin. The champions entered, of course, and began the dance.

And so the night commenced. It wasn't that Ari didn't like dancing...Actually it was that. Ari did not like dancing nor did she have the ability to dance well. So she mainly just stayed on the sidelines of the dancing with Reb, who had unfortunately not picked a date who was likely to stick with her. Currently, he was off in the corner with his friends laughing about something. So the two of them were alone together, being bored and people watching.

"Red is not her color." Reb said, pointing at one girl.

"No, but knowing her, what is her color?" Ari asked.

"I'd say...silver."

"I could see that."

"I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

Reb was already up and away by the time Ari had asked that. She didn't know what Reb had seen and she didn't want to know. It usually brought pain to her or others. Mainly emotional and mental pain, plus scarring. But sometimes, it was physical pain. And those times sucked.

Reb came back, dragging someone over. Ari inwardly groaned. Reb, really? Really? Reb must _really_ hate Ari for some reason. Because she just dragged Fred Weasley over.

Why why why why why?

Ari inwardly groaned. Reb's existence was going to cease.

"Ari, Fred here has so graciously agreed to dance with you. Now go." Reb said, giving her a "You better do it or else" stare.

"I don't dance." She stated, glaring definantly at the two of them.

"Neither does he." Reb said, grabbing her hand and pulling her up. "Now dance, monkeys."

"I hate you Reb." She muttered.

"So does the rest of the world." Reb said, as she pushed the two people who were actually glaring at each other, while still managing bewildered looks, together. It was a talent they shared apparently, two looks at once. Useful as well.

"If I don't do this, will she kill me?" Fred asked Ari.

"Yes." Ari replied, solemnly.

He grabbed her and dragged her to the dance floor.

"You know you didn't have to dance with me, right? I don't dance and I don't like it." She said.

They were as far apart as they could feasibly get while still technically dancing. Then again, they both really sucked at dancing, so it was hard to classify it as dancing. More moving in a circular motion and trying not to step on each other's feet or touch each other more than necessary.

"Well, she didn't tell me what she was dragging me away from my date for..." He said, trailing off. "Besides, it's a great opportunity to bug you!"

"Great." She muttered.

"And really, I'm surprised. The know it all doesn't know how to dance?" He asked, his voice displaying fake surprise and shock.

"There are things I don't know how to do." She said, slightly annoyed.

"Like what? Name three things." He challenged.

"I don't have to answer to you."

"Yes, but this dance is going to last for at least another three minutes and they're going to feel like forever if you don't talk to me."

She just glared at him for a moment. Why was he right? He was right, of course. If you danced but didn't talk, it was extremely awkward (though it already was) and the dance lasted forever. Couples could probably work it, but not two people who disliked each other.

"I can't dance, I don't know how to speak in other languages, I obviously don't know how to get rid of you." She said, her voice dripping with a sarcastic venom by the last part.

"Lovely list, but really, I already knew two of those facts."

"You didn't ask for things you didn't know, you asked for things I don't know. And I don't know those three."

"Well tell me something I don't already know."

"I'm not doing that."

"Aww, why not?"

"Because I don't feel like it."

"But I'm bored."

"And apparently three years old."

"Obviously."

"You really are the most annoy person I've ever met."

"And you are the most judgemental person I've ever met, as well as the most know it all."

"Judgemental? Really? How so?"

"How well do you know me? Not very well, I'd wager, and yet you decided that I'm annoying."

"I know you well enough to say that yes, you are annoying!"

"And you're a know it all! Don't you ever get tired of knowing it all?"

"Why should I? It's better than flunking every O.W.L!"

"I did not flunk all my O.W.L.S! And you're not my mother!"

"And I thank God every day that I'm not! I don't know how she survived you!"

"You two are yelling." Reb said, in what was probably a normal voice, but seemed soft compared to their previous tones. "And the dance is over."

Reb pulled Ari away back to where they were, letting Fred go back to Angelina.

"I tried to do something nice for you and you go and pull that." Reb said to her.

"I go and pull what? Reb, you know that Fred and I can't stand each other! I can't fathom why you did that! Or even why I went along with it!" Ari protested.

"Well, why can't you stand him?"

"He's annoying, childish, irresponsible, and..and..there's others but I'm too angry to think of them!"

"Why?"

"Why what! I'm too angry to think of them! Is there any other reason I need, Rebecca?"

"No, why is he those things?"

"Look at him! Look how at how he acts! Pulling pranks all the time, never studying, never doing anything worthwhile! Come on Reb, do I need more reasons?"

"Yes, but what has he done to you personally?"

"Well...I mean..."

"Nothing, right?"

"No, I guess not."

"Then can you two at least try to get along, please? I mean, it's kinda hard to pay attention in the classes we have together where you're shooting glares at him. I mean, come on Ari, this is the stuff romance novels are made of! How can I not pay attention when my best friend is pretty much reenacting the plots of my favorite stories!"

"Except the difference is that Fred and I will never get along."

"I can accept that. So I have to give up my dreams of red haired godchildren with your eyes?"

"Why on earth would you ever imagine that?"

"Because I can and I did. "

Ari sighed and stood up, exiting the Great Hall. She wasn't technically supposed to be anywhere other than either the Great Hall or her common room, but she managed to slip outside. She needed air.

It was cool and in the hour nearing midnight, it was dark as well, with all the stars alight. She walked to the middle of the courtyard, lifting her robes slightly so that they grazed over the snow instead of going through it. This of course, made her ankles very cold as she was not wearing proper foot gear for this sort of walking. And, soon the rest of her was getting cold, due to the fact that it was December in Scotland. Yes, this would make any person as insensibly dressed as her become cold.

Of course, it did cross that if she got caught out here, she would be given detention, if not a worse punishment. But at the moment, she didn't seem to care.

"Is Miss Know It All breaking the rules?" an annoyingly familiar voice behind her said.

Ok, maybe now she cared a little.

**A/N: As of right now, I'm unsure of where I stand on this chapter. The story as a whole, I love. But on this chapter, I feel as though Fred's out of character, at least a little. Or maybe a little is to be expected and this is just too much OOC. Anyway, if you spot it, please tell me. I do want to know this. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So this chapter was a quickly churned out one. I really did it so that I could remember everything that was going on before it went away. So I dunno how good it is. And the next chapter is Christmas. I think I'm going to use that chapter to focus less on Fred and Ariel and more on just Ariel as a person. Fred might pop up. He'll probably be thought of or mentioned. I dunno. The next chapter really isn't about him or them. So anyway, here's chapter four. **

**I solemnly swear that I own nothing that belongs to JK Rowling. **

"Is Miss Know It All breaking the rules?" an annoyingly familiar voice behind her said.

She spun around, quickly. And almost slipped, since after all, what's beneath her is ice and snow. It's a miracle that she made it out this far.

"Did you follow me?" She accused.

"Me? Follow you? Don't flatter yourself." He said. "I fancied a stroll and found you."

"You went somewhere without your twin?"

"I go places without Forge! And besides, whenever you see me I'm without him."

"Forge? Ugh, never mind. Fine, you go places without him. Whatever."

"Are you giving in to an argument? That's very much unlike you. And you still haven't answered my question of you breaking the rules."

"Obviously I am. I'm out here, aren't it?" She snapped.

He waved that statement away with a gesture of his hands.

"Yes yes, whatever. You know, for a second there, I almost thought you were being reasonable and not going to argue with me."

"Banish that thought from your head. Where ever else would I get my daily source of irritation?"

He walked up next to her, hands in his pockets, looking up at the stars.

"I don't know." He said. "Kinda makes you feel small, doesn't it?"

"What?" She asked, looking up as well, to see if she could see what he was referring to.

"The stars. All of them up there. Kinda makes it all seem...Insignificant. They're all the way up there and have been for years. And we're down here and the time we're here is..."

"Barely a blink of their life." She finished.

"Yeah." He said, agreeing with her, for once. "It's like tomorrow, we could get crushed by a wall or something and it would be all over for us. But them, they're there forever."

"Not forever, depending on what kind of star it is and it's size, they have a life span of a few million years to billions of years. Our sun, for example, will be about 10 billion when it "dies." " She said.

He looked at her.

"You know, I say it all the time, but Ariel Gordon, you're a know it all."

"And you're annoying."

"Are we really going to get into this?"

"Only if you keep it up."

"Truce?"

"Listen, I didn't start this but...Wait, did you just ask for a truce?"

"I've been implored by others to focus my energy onto more useful subjects than fighting with you and fuming over said fights."

"Why would you fume over our fights...Oh, ok, fine. Truce."

"We don't have to be friends or anything."

"Oh trust me, we aren't."

"But can we at least try to get along?"

"I'll try." She said, stressing the last word.

He nodded.

"Thanks."

She nodded in return.

"No problem."

They stood there together for awhile, staring up into space together. It was...Well, besides the fact that it was peaceful, it was kinda awkward. She barely knew him, what she did know of him she disliked, and she had just barely made peace with him. And how long that peace would last...Well..She didn't know. And the situation was the same for him. There they were, two former...well, you couldn't say enemies, but two people who always argued and had agreed to a truce, standing there in the cold on that bright starry night. It was odd, to say the least.

"I'm heading inside." She said, at last.

"I'll join you." He said.

They walked together, side by side, maintaining a strict three foot distance minimum. Neither really wanted to move closer to the other.

Reb stood at the door that led inside.

"There you are!" She said. "I was worried about you! Listen, I'm sorry about..."

Reb had obviously seen Fred, not that it was hard to miss him. Her eyes went wide and Ari could instantly see Reb thinking up red haired godchildren in her head. And Reb looked like she was going to voice those thoughts and feelings of hers as well. So Ari grabbed her and dragged her away before she could say anything that would make Ari murder her. Even more than she already was going to, anyway.

"Ari! Were you out there with Fred Weasley? Alone?" Reb asked, her voice a mixture of shock, surprise, and even a bit of excitement.

"Nah." She said, sarcastically. "We just ran into each other in the door frame."

Reb nodded.

"Ok...So no red haired godchildren?"

"I told you to banish that thought like an hour ago."

"More like half an hour ago. And besides, the ball still has like two more hours left on it. Why are you dragging me towards the common room and not towards the ball?"

Ari stopped. They were past the Great Hall, in a currently abandoned hallways.

"Because I'm cold and tired."

"...Fine."

"You know you don't have to go with me, right? If you want to go back to the ball, just say so. Besides, you have a date, don't you?"

Reb snorted.

"Yeah, some date. He danced with me once then abandoned me. I can't believe I said yes."

The two began walking forward together, slowly.

"Why did you say yes?"

"He was the only guy that asked me."

Ari looked at Reb as they walked together. Reb was...Well, she was probably the prettiest girl amongst those in their sixth year and also in Ravenclaw, if not the prettiest amongst all in their year. Or heck, even the school. But Ari was biased.

"Why is that?" Ari asked, softly.

Reb looked down.

"I don't know. I mean, I even asked a few guys, but they all said no. I guess I either just waited too long or those Beauxbaton girls are just prettier than me." She said.

"They're not prettier than you." Ari said. "And you know what else, Reb? I don't think they have personalities. They seem like soulless zombies. You're not like that. You have so much personality that sometimes it overshadows the rest of us."

Reb smiled a bit at that.

"Thanks Ari."

The two of them continued the rest of the way to the common room and were asleep by the time the rest of the girls in their dorm made it back.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I did some canon checking and the ball was held on the 25th of December...Erg...So what I'm doing here is "pushing forward" the ball. Can we all just agree that it was held the 23rd of December, just to save me a whole bunch of rewriting?** **Please?**

**I own nothing that didn't already belong to me. Which is nothing. **

Ari opened her eyes to snow lightly falling down from the sky. It was white outside. And what did that mean? Well, that it was winter. But more importantly, today was Christmas. And that was a very important day indeed.

Her parents and brother were currently on holiday, visiting her grandmother in Surrey, so she had actually received her Christmas presents about a week ago, instead of the day before. She just hadn't opened them yet.

Something fell on her. Or rather, someone jumped on her. Oomph.

"It's Christmas! It's Christmas! Ari wake up! It's Christmas!" Reb said excitedly, bouncing on her.

She groaned.

"That is my body you are jumping on." Ari said. "Why are you jumping on my body?"

"Because it's Christmas and this is what we do on Christmas!" Reb answered, bouncing more.

"We bounce on people on Christmas?" Ari asked, pushing herself up. Reb retreated to the edge of her bed, sitting criss cross across from Ari and smiling excitedly.

"Ari. Guess what." Reb said.

"It's Christmas?" Ari answered, sarcastically.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Reb shouted, waking up the other girls in the dorm.

"Rebecca!" A girl in their dorm, named Margaret shouted at her. "Come on!"

"You guys! It's Christmas!" Reb said, excitedly.

Ari was suddenly very glad that Reb normally went home during the Winter Holidays. Then again, so did she. But still, having to put up with Reb like this every Christmas would be horrible.

"Reb..." Ari said, trailing off. "I know it's Christmas. I understand it's Christmas. And I know that this is a big deal for you. But could you please get off my bed?"

Reb shrugged and hopped off Ari's bed.

Soon enough, both Ari and Reb were dressed and downstairs, opening the presents their families had sent to them.

"So from my mom and dad, I got a locket, some books, a wizard's chess set, and some money to "buy myself some ice cream." I think I approve the last one." Reb said, when she had finished. "My grandma sent me a pink scarf and some chocolates. Oh! And my brother sent me this muggle thing called duct tape!"

Reb held up the silver roll of tape that Ari recognized so well as being the savior of many school projects when she was back in primary.

"Ari...Um, what does duct tape do?" Reb asked.

Ari had never heard of anyone not knowing what duct tape did or was. But then again, Reb was a pureblood. It was only natural she had never seen duct tape before. Ari, however, being a muggleborn witch, had thrived off the stuff when she was younger.

"It sticks things together." Ari said. "It's very strong and muggles use it a lot to fix things."

"Ohh...So why did my brother send it to me?" Reb asked.

Reb's brother worked in the Muggle Liaison Office, so he must have come across it a few times while working and thought Reb would like it.

"He probably thought you'd enjoy it." Ari said.

Reb nodded, thoughtfully, and instantly started pulling on it.

"Ari, how do I make it into strips?" She asked, trying to disconnect a piece from the roll and failing.

Ari took the duct tape, went to the edge of it and used her nail to make a small tear and used that tear to make the tear larger and separated the piece.

"Enjoy." She said, tossing the roll back to Reb and handing her the piece. Reb smiled and appeared to be having fun with the duct tape..

"So what'd you get?" Reb asked.

"My parents said that my grandma got me some stuff she wants to give me during break." Ari said. "But my parents sent me a copy of this book about vampires, some earrings, a necklace, clothes. All that stuff."

"Voyages With Vampires?" Reb asked, naming the Gilderoy Lockhart book on vampires. "Or Blood Brothers: My Life Amongst the Vampires, by Eldred Worple?"

"Dracula, by Bram Stoker." Ari said, reading the title. "Oh! I read this over the summer! My parents must have remembered how much I liked it and sent it to me."

"What's Dracula?" Reb asked, confused.

"Oh! It's a muggle book about this man's encounters with vampires overseas and how when he returns to England, they follow him and torment him, his fiancee, and her friend. Eventually they group together with some others and defeat him." Ari said, making a quick and in no way detailed synopsis of the book.

"...Why would they defeat the vampires? They're not that much of a threat and you can keep them at bay with garlic." Reb asked.

"It's a fictional story by muggles who fear vampires." Ari said.

"Oh! Can I borrow it sometime?"

"Sure."

"Oh! I almost forgot! I got you something!" Reb said. Reb didn't "almost forget". They had gotten each other something every year since second year. Their price limit with either five sickles or ten pounds, depending on where they were shopping for gifts that year. Which meant that the gifts were usually something useless, but also funny.

"I got you something too, but you have to wait until night to see it." Ari said.

"Why night?"

"Because you have to see it at night."

"Awww...Can I still give you your present now?"

"Go ahead."

Reb handed Ari a small box, which Ari then proceeded to open. It contained a small bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and a Sugar Quill.

"When I bought you the beans, I crossed my fingers because I hoped that this would be the bag that was filled with all the disgusting flavors." Reb said, sweetly.

"Glad to know you care." Ari said, sarcastically.

Reb just smiled, attempting to look like an innocent angel.

The two passed the day like this, reading and chatting, with Reb every once in awhile begging Ari to see her gift early. Which was always answered with a no.

The two later went down to dinner together. As the majority of students above fourth year had decided to stay at Hogwarts, as well as the younger students who stayed anyway, plus the Beauxbaton and Durmstrang students at Hogwarts, all the tables were present and accounted for. However, no teacher was really monitoring who sat where as it was break, so while many people did sit at their normal table, some people scattered and sat at different tables. Such was the case of Fred and George sitting at the Ravenclaw table.

Now, Ari and Reb had already sat down. Fred and George sat down next to them.

"Why are you sitting here?" Ari asked them.

"Well you see.." George began.

"We fancied a change, we did." Fred finished.

"And figured that the Ravenclaws could give it." George said.

"Given that the Slytherins aren't that pleasant of company and the Hufflepuffs are..well...Hufflepuffs." Fred said.

"Besides, the Beauxbaton girls sit at the Ravenclaw table." George said.

Both boys looked down the table and waved to some of the Beauxbaton girls.

"Hello ladies." They said together.

Those girls giggled as a group and waved back.

"Well Gred, I think they fancy us." George said.

"Forge, I couldn't agree more." Fred said.

"So go sit with them." Ari and Reb said together. They didn't intend to sound like the female versions of Fred and George but they did.

"Nonsense." George said.

"Gotta play it cool you know." Fred said.

"Or else they'll think we're interested and then they'll lose interest."

"And we can't have that at all."

The girls rolled their eyes. Men, always acting as if females really fell for that "If we act interested, then they'll be onto us" crap.

"So we're going to sit here with you." The boys said together.

"Great." Ari muttered.

"What was that, Ariel precious?" George asked, putting a hand to his right ear. "My ear appears to not be working and I missed that."

"Nevermind." Ari said. "And I told your brother to call me Ari. You should too."

"I still call you Ariel anyway." Fred said.

"Because you enjoy annoying me."

"Of course!"

She rolled her eyes.

"You seem to be rolling your eyes a lot. Are they quite alright?" Fred asked.

"I seem to be plagued with eye rolling statements occurring." Ari answered.

"You should fix that."

"I can't."

"What a shame."

The food, having appeared before them a few minutes ago, was beginning to get cold. So the boys ended up digging in first. The girls grabbed some food as well and the conversation mainly involved the food and Fred and George mentioning how the house elves had out done themselves this time.

While Ari actually didn't know that house elves worked at Hogwarts, as it wasn't mentioned in Hogwarts: A History, she did know what house elves were, thankfully. She was surprised to learn that they worked at Hogwarts, but she knew that the food had to get cooked somehow.

She began wondering if they liked working at Hogwarts and if they were happy there while Reb asked George if they had ever seen the house elves. The twins then launched into a story about how they found the kitchens and went there all the time, but Ari wasn't really paying attention.

"Are they happy?" She asked out of the blue.

"Who? Is who happy?" Reb asked.

"The house elves." She said. "Are they happy here?"

"Oh yeah, they love it here!" George said.

"Yeah, they wouldn't know what to do with themselves if they were freed." Fred said.

That made Ari feel better. She had always been raised to believe that slavery was wrong and such but if they were happy, surely it was ok? Well, she couldn't answer that.

Dinner past by quickly and soon Ari and Reb were alone in their common room, in the dark with only the fire lighting the room.

"Can I have my present now?" Reb asked, practically begging.

"Sure." Ari said. She ran to the girl's dorm and into her room and got the wrapped tube and went back into the common room. She stood in a corner that was completely dark and told Reb to come over.

"Open it." She said, handing it to Reb, who tore into the wrapping and held up the tube.

"What is it?"

"They're glow sticks." Ari said, taking the tube from her and opening it. She took one out and cracked it. It began to glow. "It's a muggle invention involving a chemical reaction that makes them glow. We use them for seeing in the dark if they're big enough or if they're small like these ones, jewelry. There's these plastic connectors in this tube that will connect one of the glow stick to it's other ends and the circle fits around someone's wrist. It looks really cool at night."

There was a table next to them, and she dumped the tube out and used the lit glowstick to find a plastic connector and used it plus the glow stick to make it into a bracelet around Reb's wrist. She then put everything back into the tube and handed it to Reb, who appeared transfixed by it.

"With inventions like this and duct tape, I don't get why people dislike muggles." Reb said.

"Because, like any group, we aren't all good." Ari said.

"Well, anyway..." Reb said, tackling Ari. "Thank you. I love them! At night, I'll be the brightest person ever!"

"Ok, but eventually the glow fades." She said. "The only good way of keeping them after cracking them is to freeze them."

"I can do that." Reb said. She ran upstairs to their dorm to hide her glowsticks. Because, after all, they were her treasure. Ari smiled. She knew Reb would love them.

In the days that followed, however, Ari regretted giving them to her a few times. Such as the time she was woken up at midnight because Reb was bouncing on her bed and wanted to show her the new color that she had found in the glowsticks.

"Ari! Ari! See, up until now, I only had green or yellow, but this time, I found purple!" Reb said, holding up the purple glow stick that glowed faintly. Reb had only been cracking one a day and so far it had only been a week.

"Reb...It's midnight. That's really awesome and everything, but I'm tired." Ari groaned.

"Aww! Ari! Come on!" Reb said.

"Later!"

"Fine..." Reb muttered and got off her bed.

And so it continued.

New Years was fun though, especially with the glowsticks. The two of them were hanging with the rest of the house in the common room, doing a countdown till midnight. Well, they were supposed to, anyway. But it was 11:30 and Ari and Reb were bored. Then Reb thought of something.

"Hey..Ari...Wanna get away from this "party" and go to the kitchens to grab food?" Reb asked.

Ari stared at her.

"What? No! It's past curfew! We'll get caught and get in trouble and then we'll get detention and then my whole "I've never gotten detention" thing will be ruined and I could never look my parents in the eyes again and...and..an-"

"It'll be fun." Reb insisted. "Besides, we won't get caught. Trust me."

Ari still protested many more times, but somehow found herself outside the common room, sneaking in the dark with Reb towards what she assumed were the kitchens. Apparently while she was drifting off during Christmas dinner, Fred and George were telling Reb how to sneak into the kitchens.

It was dark in the halls and creepy, like the perfect setting for a B rated horror movie. Hogwarts: The Castle of Murder. Sounded perfect. The two of them were staying close to the shadows, trying very hard not to get caught. Ari was still wondering how she got here. Wasn't she against this? They were so going to get caught.

And then, they bumped into someone.

**A/N: Ok, so I know muggle technology doesn't work at Hogwarts, but I don't think that glow sticks and duct tape count. Glow sticks are a chemical reaction, and potions proves that those happen at Hogwarts all the time, even if the ingredients are different. And duct tape is duct tape. **


	6. Chapter 6

**This is my shortest chapter thus far, plus it's an update coming on the same day as another one. But I have nothing to do during the summer but write, so I worked on this all day and what came from my uber productive day is this chapter. But...at the end of this chapter, I can promise you that if you're reading this story for romance, you'll be happy. **

**I own nothing! Because if I did, there would be no walls!**

The two of them had run into someone. Thankfully, they weren't teachers.

"Blimey George, I think we just ran into two lost Ravenclaws." Fred said.

"Well, Fred, what should we do?" George asked.

"Well, George, the nice thing to do is to lead them to where they're going."

"But what if they don't want us to?"

"Well, why don't we ask them? Ladies, where are you going?"

"The kitchens." Reb said.

"Oh, what a coincidence!" Fred said.

"That's where we were heading." George said.

"But it looks like you were lost." Fred said.

"The kitchens are in the opposite direction."

"So we'll escort you."

Fred took Ari's arm and George took Reb's arm and they 'escorted' the girls to the kitchens. In there were house elves, bustling but not entirely busy as it was after the feasts. They were cleaning pans and scouring pots and scrubbing dishes and the floor. They looked up when the four entered.

"Hello Masters Weasley!" The house elves said.

Well, that did sort of prove that Fred and George were down here often.

"Hello guys!" Fred said, slinging his arm around Ari and his other arm around Reb and drawing both of them to him for a second. "These two lovely ladies are Miss Ariel Gordon and Miss Rebecca Hall."

"What would you like?" One asked.

"Well, I don't know about you guys," Reb said, as Fred released the girls, "But I could go for some cookies and tea."

"That sounds pretty good." Ari said, agreeing.

All four of them sat at the long tables in the kitchen and were given their tea and cookies. There was a clock on the far side of the kitchen that Fred noticed.

"Oi! It's ten minutes to midnight!" He said.

"Wanna do a countdown?" Reb asked them.

"Sure." Ari said.

"Sounds good." The twins said together.

"You guys speaking together is kinda creepy." Ari said.

"How so?" They asked, together.

"Because it is."

"I don't get it Forge.."

"Me neither Gred.."

"What do you mean?" They asked Ari together.

"Now you're just doing in on purpose." She said.

"Nah..." They said together.

She rolled her eyes. She'd been doing that a lot recently.

"So what's your guy's New Years Resolution?" George asked.

Ari raised an eyebrow.

"I thought only muggles did that." She said.

"Well, our Dad's really into muggle stuff..." Fred said.

"So when he came across muggles doing that, he was really interested..." George continued.

"So he's been having us do them since we were five." Fred finished.

"So wait..What are New Year's Resolutions?" Reb asked.

"It's a list of things you want to do in the new year. Like my mom's New Year's Resolution is always to "Get to the Gym more" and "Finish War and Peace." Ari said.

"Why would your mom want to finish a war and then finish peace?" Reb asked.

"It's a muggle book."

"Oh."

Ari nodded.

"Ok! Well, my New Year's Resolution is to own a dragon!" Reb said.

"They're usually something feasible." Ari said.

"Oh. Ok. Then I want to eat ten pounds of chocolate." Reb said.

"Ok then..." Ari trailed off.

"Mine is to perfect our new product." George said.

"Mine is to raise capital for our business." Fred said. The brothers high fived one another.

"A pranking business, right?" Ari asked.

"Oh no, my good lady. A joke shop." Fred said.

"Like Zonkos." George said.

"Only better." Fred said.

"What would you call it?" She asked.

"Well...We don't know yet!" Fred said.

"But it's gonna be awesome!" George said.

"Like blow up the stars into a million pieces awesome?" Reb asked.

"Exactly! Only it'll be a trillion pieces." Fred said, excitedly.

Watching the Weasley twins, Ari could see that this shop of theirs was something that they were passionate about. Despite that she was never really big on the whole pranking and joke business, she found herself wishing them luck. After all, everyone deserve a chance to succeed, right?

"Hey! Ari! You haven't told us your New Year's Resolution yet!" Reb said, poking her friend.

"Oh! Yeah! Um...Mine is to pass all my exams." Ari said.

Fred yawned.

"Boring, that's a given. You know everything. Try something else." He said.

"Alright...How about this? I want to fly on a broomstick without failing." She said.

"You can't fly on a broomstick?" Fred asked.

"Well, I can. But not well. Madam Hooch said I was a disgrace to brooms..." She said.

Fred laughed.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"You. Failing at brooms. Makes me wish I had Brooms Class with Ravenclaws all the way back in first year instead of Hufflepuffs." He said.

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"So wait, we do the resolution things just on the new year or the new school year as well? And what about Chinese New Year?" Reb asked.

"I dunno. Let's say that new school year you make resolutions about school stuff and Chinese resolutions revolve around eating egg rolls." Ari said.

"I can agree to that." Reb said, and they gently dinged their glasses together.

The four sat in silence for another minute or so, before Reb spoke up.

"What are the plans for the next school year?" Reb asked. "Isn't it scary that we'll be seventh years?"

"Yeah, I remember how scared I was coming in as a first year." Ari said. "I had no clue about anything and I remember thinking it was all a big practical joke and that someone was going to shout gotcha."

"Gotcha!" Fred shouted.

She glared at him.

"Watch it. I'll hex you to oblivion, truce or no truce." She said.

"I'm so scared." He taunted.

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"So mature." He told her.

"I know I am." She said.

"Well, Forge and I wouldn't be coming back next year if it wasn't for our lovely mum." Fred said.

"We're not exactly cut out for the school like." George said.

"We're more cut out for real life." Fred said.

"And want to start it now."

"But we can't."

The girls nodded.

"I wanna be a healer at St. Mungo's." Reb said.

They looked at her.

"Well, you two have already revealed your great ambitions! I figured I should! Ari! You're turn." Reb exclaimed, defensively.

"I want to be a reporter." Ari said.

"Isn't it in the job description to know everything with that one?" Fred joked.

"Well, Rita Skeeter certainly seems to." Ari joked back.

They were finished and got up, with Reb remembering that hey, she had a watch on. They left the kitchens and wandered back up into the main floor, standing together in a corner doing a silent countdown, with Reb and George next to each other and Fred and Ari on the opposite edges, each next to their respective friend/twin.

10

They stared intently at the watch

9

Reb let out a little squeal. The anticipation of the last second plus being in an empty corridor at 11:59 PM, way past curfew was exciting her.

8

Ari playfully punched Reb's arm for letting out the squeal.

7

The two girls looked at each other and could barely contain their laughter.

6

The group fell into a silent lull

5

Both Fred and Ari looked up at the same time and looked at each other.

4

Both of them smiled slightly at each other

3

Neither of them were breaking the eye contact

2

This was really turning into a moment of theirs, wasn't it? Ari barely seemed to notice.

1

"One." Both George and Reb whispered, at the exact second Fred grabbed Ari and kissed her.

**A/N I really hate to burst anyone's bubble (I'm bursting my own here...The part of me that's read and not writing anyway), but Ari and Fred are not in a relationship after that kiss. Yet. Because, I promise you, it will happen. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: If you hate me at the begining of the chapter, you might like me at the end. The whole chapter does kind of hurry things along, but it was needed. **

**I own nothing.**

Both George and Reb were staring at the two of them and when the kiss broke, Fred and Ari stared at each other.

"What. The. Hell." Ari said, her voice breaking whisper, but not screaming.

"It's New Years. You're supposed to kiss a girl on New Years." Fred said, shrugging.

"We're barely even friends!" She said, almost shrieking.

He put a hand over her mouth.

"Quiet or we'll get caught. And I'd say we are now." He said, taking his hand off of her mouth.

"So swapping spit makes us friends?" She asked, incredulously.

"Obviously." Fred said.

Ari just stared at him in shock and disbelief. She could have just stood there all night and maybe all day staring at him, with her mouth agape. But they heard footsteps approaching and teacher's voices talking. They sounded like Moody and another teacher, but Ari could only make out Moody's voice. It was rather..distinct.

Fred grabbed her hand and George grabbed Reb's and they ran and dragged the girls along with them to a small alcove that was out of the way enough that most likely enough they wouldn't be found in.

"Why the hell did you kiss me?" Ari whispered.

"Because you were there and it was midnight on New Year's." Fred whispered back.

"Would you have kissed Reb if she was closer?" Ari asked, whispering harshly.

"Trust me Ariel, I'd rather it was Reb, she wouldn't be putting up a fuss like this." He whispered back.

Reb poked Ari's side.

"I'm right here." Reb whispered to them.

"So?" They both whispered at the same time.

Reb just glared at them and the group fell silent, to better hear if someone was coming. After a few moments, they felt they were in the clear and decided to split up to head back to their respective house quarters.

Reb and Ari managed to make it back before 1 AM and their House's New Year's "Party" was pretty much over and it seemed like no one had noticed that they were missing, which was definitely a good thing. The girls both crashed into bed and fell asleep instantly.

The next morning, Ari awoke to see June Wilder, one of her dorm mates standing in front of her bed.

"Where were you last night?'' June asked.

"Here." Ari said, tiredly. She suppressed a yawn.

"No you weren't. You and Rebecca disappeared for a good hour last night during the party. It was after curfew. Where did you go?" June demanded.

"No where, we were in the common room all night. Just cause you didn't see us doesn't mean that we weren't there." Ari said.

June looked down at her, a disapproving look upon her face.

"I don't believe you."

"Listen, I was here all night and besides, it's not like you have proof of anything else." Ari said, angrily.

June glared at her some more and then turned and walked away. Ari never had liked that girl. Something about her just rubbed Ari the wrong way.

Reb and Ari were hanging out in the library later.

"I think June knows that we left the commons room last night." Ari said.

"So?" Reb asked.

"Well, she could get us in trouble." Ari said. "And then we'd get detention."

"Don't worry so much Ari, she's got no proof that we left the common room and besides, everyone else thinks we were there all night. So we're fine." Reb said.

"Well, if you're sure..."

"Of course I am. Lighten up a bit, have some fun." Reb said.

"I'll get right on that." Ari said, sarcastically.

"You do that." Reb said.

The two girls ended up wandering through the hallways after dinner for about an hour. Ari felt like something was following them, so she kept looking over her shoulder to see who or what it was, but she never saw anything.

"Gosh Ari, you make it look like we're doing something suspicious." Reb told her.

"I can't help it Reb, I keep feeling like something is following us." Ari said.

"Nothing is following us, Ari. You're just paranoid." Reb said.

"No I'm not. I swear that something's following us."

"Ari, just take a deep breath. Nothing is following us. You're freaking out over nothing." Reb said.

Ari took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down. She was just being paranoid. Nothing was following them. It was all in her head. Nothing was following them.

She turned around anyway and swore that she saw June run off.

"I think I was right and June was following us." Ari said.

"You're crazy." Reb said. "Why would she follow us?"

"To see if we're doing something against the rules so that she can turn us in! Why else?"

"You're looking too far into what happened this morning. She's not following us."

"I swear she was!"

"She isn't and she wasn't. Ari, if you did see her, she was probably just going back to the tower." Reb said.

"Fine." Ari said. "If I did see her, she was probably just going back to the tower. You're right, I"m wrong."

"Did Miss Know It All just admit she was wrong?" A red haired twin said, sliding in next to them. "Lovely to see you ladies after our little escapade last night. Now Ariel, do be honest. Did you really just tell this lovely Reb right here that she was right and you were wrong?"

Was it Fred? He was talking like Fred, but he wasn't next to George or wearing an F sweater to prove that he was indeed Fred.

"I"m going to go out on a limb and say you're George, so I don't have to answer to you." Ari said. She figured that it was probably Fred, given his penchant for always seeming to find her. But she went with George, just because.

He looked hurt, but she knew he was faking it.

"But...but Ariel, I thought you could tell us apart..." He said, sounding like he was going to cry. "Wait, you answer to me?"

"Oh, so you are Fred? Good. And no. I don't. " Ari said.

"You don't? But..but.. you said..."

"Fred, why are you acting like you're three."

"Because I feel like it, my good lady. And please, lovely Miss Rebecca, did she or did she not tell you that you were right and she was wrong?"

"She did! She did!" Reb said, excitedly. "She finally admit it and I was just like "Wha?". But then I realized that yeah, she's correct. I am right. I am always right."

Fred put his arm around Reb in a half hug and used his other hand to reach out and make grandeur gestures.

"Today, great history has been made. One day, Reb, the children will learn of this day. The day that Ariel admitted for the first time that she was wrong." Fred said.

Ari just glared at the two of them.

"Aww Ari, you know I love you!" Reb said.

"Oh, I'm sure you do Reb, I'm sure you do." Ari said.

Reb looked at Fred, who had released her and at Ari, who was currently somewhere between laughing at Reb and glaring at them. And them back at Fred. And then back at Ari.

"Imma leave you two alone." Reb said, as she bolted down the hallway so fast that neither one would be able to catch her.

"Hey!" Both Fred and Ari shouted after her. And then they looked at each other.

"Umm..Hi?" He asked.

"Isn't this the second time she's forced us together alone?" Ari asked. "Shouldn't we have murdered her by now?"

"When was the first time?"

"That blind date."

"Oh yeah! That! Yeah,why haven't we killed her and Lee for that yet?"

"I think we like them too much."

"We should change that."

"Wait, are we a we now?"

"Yes, we are."

"Since when."

"Since you mentioned that we liked Lee and Reb too much."

"Yeah, but you mentioned that we hadn't killed her and Lee yet first."

"So I did..."

They began walking, in step with one another.

"Anyone notice you were missing last night?" Ari asked.

"Nope, not even Snape or McGonagall caught me." Fred said. "You?"

"There's this girl in my dorm who did. June Wilder. She can't prove it and both her and I know it. I just keep feeling like she's following me or something." Ari said. "Something about her rubs me the wrong way."

"June Wilder...Yeah, I know her! I was stuck with her as my potions partner once or twice. She's odd."

"To say the least."

He chuckled and they continued to walk in silence. It wasn't awkward though, which was something Ari was grateful for. They really didn't have a destination in mind, they just walked. And unlike last time they were alone and walking together, they didn't get further apart, they got closer together, until without realizing it, they had grabbed hands. And they kept walking in this blissful silence together.

**A/N: To my wonderful, darling, beloved readers I have some sad news. I'm going away for two weeks and this will be my last update till I get back. But, good news, I'm going to be stuck in a car for the next few days with nothing to do. So I'm going to get a lot of writing done. Not going to lie, the majority of it will be original fiction. But I enjoy writing Reb and Ari banter/Fred and Ari banter, so I'll at least get a rough idea of what I want the next chapter to be about done. Anyway, I love you all and please review! I enjoy reading what you guys think of the story so far! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you everyone for the reviews, I appreciate each and every review I receive. I'd like to thank my friends HaveSocksWillTravel (If you're into Inception, Lost, Fruits Basket, Star Wars, Dragon Age, etc etc, go read her stuff. She's amazing.) and Nekoismycamp n a m e (She writes for Ouran High School Host Club, so if you like that, go read it. NOW.). I'm thanking them because really, who else would let me crash at their place and let me talk about my story like they do and give their opinions on it? I love you guys!**

**I still don't own anything. But if I did, Dobby and I would be chilling on a beach somewhere.**

Ari and Fred were just kind of walking and walking and walking. They weren't paying attention to anything really, not even each other. They were just walking and every once in awhile someone would say something, whether it be observational or funny and the other would respond with either a laugh or a comment.

Unconsciously, they must have been aware that they were holding hands, though neither commented on this fact and Ari herself hadn't quite realized it yet.

They ended up wandering towards the Ravenclaw Tower after sometime of just walking and were at the entrance when someone exited. Or rather, when June Wilder, who had somehow made it back to the common room, even though

Ari was convinced she was following them exited. So maybe Ari was wrong, after all.

She looked at them glaringly. Which Ari couldn't really figure out why.

"June." Ari said.

"Ariel." June said. "Why are you holding hands with him?"

Ariel looked down to see that yes, indeed, they were holding hands. She blushed slightly. She had not seen that one coming, at all.

"None of your business." Ari said, keeping her senses.

June just looked over the pair again, sniffed a bit, and kept going. Ari was rather glad to see the back of her, though she would have been gladder to have not seen her at all. These days, Ari and June didn't get along. Neither of them liked the other and neither of them were anything more than civil to one another.

That wasn't always the case though. Once, what seemed like a very long time ago but in reality was only about five years ago, June and Ari were friends. Best friends. They would do everything together. But it didn't last long. One day, June stopped talking to her and soon enough, after a confrontation about why June didn't like her anymore, their friendship was over and from that day on, while they treated each other with a cool civility most of the time and distrust all of the time, they were no longer the friends they used to be. And Ari actually still didn't know what had happened to them. June never told her.

Fred was looking at her. Ari looked back at him.

"What are you looking at?" She asked.

"You. You look confused. It's funny." Fred said.

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"So very mature you are, young Ravenclaw."

"Just because you had an old man's beard for a few days doesn't mean you're older or wiser than me." Ari grumbled.

"Correction, I am older than you."

"You're not wiser."

"So? Age before beauty, child."

"So you're old and ugly? Fred, your life must just suck."

"It does. Just utterly and completely."

"I pity you and your life. I'm glad that I have mine now. Me and my beauty can make your ugly just a little less pitiful."

He rolled his eyes. "So glad to know that not only do I make you look better by comparison, but I can now be slightly more beautiful because of you."

"You should be glad."

She looked out a nearby window. It was pretty dark out there, curfew was probably going to be enacted soon enough.

"I should probably go inside." She said.

He nodded.

"Well, night." He said.

"Goodnight Fred."

He began walking away but was stopped short. They had never actually dropped hands, even after having it pointed out to them. They looked at each other and both let go of the other at the same time, as Fred continued walking away.

Ari glanced at his retreating figure once or twice as she answered the riddle that the statue gave her correctly and entered her common room. She figured that Reb was probably already in there, waiting for her. Probably wanting to hear the boring details of her quiet walk.

"So what happened! Tell me! Did wonderful, passionate things happen?" Reb asked excitedly, bounding upon Ari the moment she walked into the fifth year girl's dorms.

Ari blinked.

"Yes Reb. Wonderful, passionate things did happen. I called him old."

"Ari! That's not wonderful and passionate! That's...normal! Normal things aren't wonderful and passionate! They're normal! Ariel! Go be wonderful and passionate!"

"...How and why would I do that?"

"How? You need to go out there and find him and pronounce your undying love and devotion and then you two will snog happily for a long time! And why? Because you need to!"

"..."

"Go! Now!"

"Reb, have you been reading romance novels again?"

Reb's eyes fell on her bed, where several romance novels with emblazoned spicy titles and slightly racy pictures on the cover of the books lay. Ari's eyes followed hers.

"Nonsense." Reb said.

"Then what are those?" Ari asked going over to them and picking one up and reading the blurb in tiny print on the picture and under the title. "She went to teach about math and he taught her about love? That doesn't even sound right."

"I swear! I was only holding them for a friend!" Reb said. She looked around. "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!"

"Rebecca. I have no intention of arresting you or taking your books. But just so you know, if I wanted to, I could totally take you alive."

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Reb. Yes I could. I could because I'm awesome. And I know your one weakness!"

"Gummy worms?"

"Wait, it's changed? It's not Bertie Bott's anymore?"

"Nope, after you sent me those gummy worms, I am completely addicted. And I can't get them without your help. Send me more. Please. I'll do anything!" Reb had attached herself to Ari and was squeezing the life out of her as she said that.

"Fine! I'll ask my mum to send you some! You know, with how much muggle stuff you life, you really should just come live with me this summer!"

"Would your mum let me?"

"I can ask."

"YAY! I LOVE YOU ARI! Can I call your mother mum?"

"Duh. Don't you already call her that the twice a year you see her?"

"Those moments at King's Cross with your mother make my life whole."

"I'm glad to know that you love her more than you love me."

"And don't you forget it."

Ari stuck her tongue out at Reb.

"You're so mature."

"Duh, of course I am. I'm Ari after all. I'm just a boring mature person with no personality whatsoever. I'm probably perfect as well."

"Perfect? Nah. Boring and mature? You hit the nail on the head."

"Love you too."

"Of course you do. I'm your one true love."

"Of course you are. Where would I be without my Reb?"

"Nowhere, that's where."

"Does that make sense?"

"Maybe."

The two girls started laughing and laid down on Reb's bed, tossing the romance novels that were in their way to the side. The two eventually stopped and calmed down and looked at each other. And started again.

"I can't take you seriously anymore." Ari said, between bursts of laughter.

"I can't take life seriously anymore." Reb said, laughing. "It's much too funny."

The two made eye contact and began laughing even harder. As their dorm mates made their way into the dorm, they had to calm down, which proved a bit hard. Which was why at midnight, Reb started laughing in her sleep. Well, it was probably something else. But Ari decided that it was because of earlier, because that just made sense to her. And then she herself fell back asleep, having been sleeping before Reb's laughter outbreak.

**I finally got it done. After so long. Yays! Life's been kinda crazy, but it's slowing down now, so hopefully (fingers crossed) I should be able to update more often. Love you guys! Review please! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your patience in this being posted up. Please read and review, all that stuff. I love you all because none of you have tried to murder me yet for not updating as soon as I should. I own nothing! Because if I did, I would totally own a franchised Weasley Wizarding Wheezes branch! **

In the weeks that followed the easy friendship between Ari and Fred grew quickly, as well as a friendship between George and Reb, seeing as how the two of them usually tagged along with Ari and Fred. Soon enough it was the 24th of February. The second task in the Triwizard Tournament.

All of the respective student bodies of each school were outside, next to the Black Lake, waiting for the Second Task to begin. The bleachers that had been placed for the first task had been moved next to the lake and were filled with students A group of four young people sat near the edge along with many others around their age. They were huddled together, guarding against the cold February wind. A red haired boy in the group had his arm around a brown haired girl and they were looking at one another with passion in their eyes and knowing smiles upon their faces. The other two in the group were talking and laughing quietly with one another, sharing glancing looks at one another.

Ari, Reb, Fred, and George were sitting next to that group.

"Ari, it's cold." Reb complained to her.

"Reb, I don't control the weather." Ari replied.

"You need to. Start controlling the weather right now."

"Reb! You demand too much of me!" Ari said. "Besides if I did control the weather, there would be eternally a rain cloud above your head and your head alone and it would rain at random intervals."

"I can live with this." Reb said. "So as long as the rest of the world is sunny all the time."

"Nonsense." Ari said. "The world would be dark and cold."

"Why?" Reb asked.

"Because you want it to be sunny."

"George! Fred! Do you see how she treats me?" Reb complained, tugging on each of their shirts.

"Yes, yes I do, Rebecca." George said, good naturedly, putting his arm around her. "And let me tell you, it is just not right. Rainclouds? Darkness? This sounds like a world domination plan. And I for one am...Completely behind her, because if she actually does take over the world I want to be on her good side."

"Wait, World Domination was in the cards? Why wasn't I informed of this? This gives me ideas!" Ari said. "Reb, George, Freddie. You are looking at the next Ruler of the World."

"Why do I get the feeling that if Ari did take over the world it would not end well?" asked Fred.

"Quiet minion, I'm planning my take over. I think that I shall use the deadly weapons of E-Z Cheese and children's TV programmings." Ari plotted.

"What?" asked the nonmuggles. So basically everyone but Ari.

"Oh yeah, that's right. You all aren't muggles, you don't know about any of that stuff." Ari said. "Ignore it. My World Domination Reign of Terror would probably only apply to the muggle world anyway."

"Oh, I'm so afraid. Ari's an evil dictator now." Fred teased.

She lightly hit him. "Be afraid. Be very afraid."

They all laughed as it was announced that the Second Task would begin. The four champions, Fluer Delacour, Viktor Krum, Cedric Diggory, and Harry Potter all stepped up to starting platform. Both Fluer and Cedric cast Bubble Head charms, which did exactly as the charm implied. Bubbles appeared around their head. Viktor transfigured his head into a shark's head and Harry used gillyweed.

The champions had all dove under water after a moment or two. The audience knew that each had to recover what was lost from them before the time was up. They were to sit in suspense for that hour. There wasn't much talking until about thirty minutes in when some of the tension and breath holding broke and people began conversing among themselves.

"You know George, I haven't seen Ron all day." Fred said.

"Now that you speak of it Fred, I agree." George said.

"I wonder where he is?"

"Being his Ickle Ronnie-kins self?"

"Probably."

"Forge, shall we torture him later?"

"Of course we shall, Gred."

The two brothers highfived, right as a large commotion was starting. Fluer Delacour, the Beauxbatons champion, had just surfaced without retrieving what was lost. She was helped along to a tent and the crowd fell back into the lull of conversation as they awaited the three champions in line to win this task.

"Did your mum ever say yes?" Reb asked.

"Yes to what?" Ari asked.

"Me staying with you over the summer."

"Oh! That! Yeah, she's ok with it. She said, and I quote "I love Reb! And I always wanted a second daughter! She can stay forever!" So you're never going to leave." Ari said.

"I don't ever want to leave. Those moments I spend with your mother light my life. Without her, my life is dark and meaningless. The only reason I'm friends with you is to see her." Reb said.

Ari blinked.

"I'm glad you treasure our friendship as much as I do." She said.

"Of course I treasure our friendship! Our friendship is what gives me gummy worms and time with my second mum!" Reb said, throwing her arms around Ari.

Ari rolled her eyes.

"Remind me not to give her anymore gummy worms." Ari told Fred.

"No promises." He replied.

"Fred! Never remind her! If anything, tell her of my love for gummy worms and her! Tell her to give me gummy worms often!" Reb said.

"Sure thing. George! Remember that for me!" Fred ordered George.

"I'm not your slave, remember it yourself!" George retorted.

"But..But...Who will be my minion?" Fred asked.

"Try Ron." George replied.

"That's right! Ron! Where is he?"

"Haven't we already had this discussion?"

"Maybe."

"You have a horrible memory Forge."

"That's why I asked you, Gred."

"But I won't do it."

"Why!"

"Because I don't feel like it."

"Damn you Gred, damn you to heck."

"I'll see you there."

The two twins glared at each other for a second, jokingly from what it looked like. Ari looked at the watch on Reb's wrist. It was forty-five minutes in, with fifteen left to go. They passed those fifteen minutes easily talking about whatever really came to mind. At about three minutes left to go and no champions having returned though, the stadium more or less fell silent, tension thick over the stands as they awaited to see who would be the one to rise from the depths of the lake first.

A minute after the hour had passed, Cedric Diggory came up to shore, followed quickly by Viktor Krum.

"Bloody hell, is that Hermione Viktor's carrying?" asked George, rubbing his eyes to make sure he was seeing correctly.

"I'd say so." Fred said, following his line of sight.

"Well, I'll be..." George said.

Soon after, Harry Potter came up, with two people. Ron was helping a young blonde girl who looked sort of like a smaller Fluer from a distance.

"Oh. So that's where Ron was." Fred said.

"Great show of concern for your brother." Ari said.

"Eh, Ron can take care of himself." George said.

"You're supposed to show concern for siblings?" Reb asked.

"Yes!" Ari said, at the same time that both Fred and George proclaimed "No!"

"Imma go with the majority in this. LOVE YOU ARI!" Reb said happily. "No concern for siblings!"

"You're an only child." Ari pointed out.

"What if I get a sibling?"

"Where would you procure one of those?"

"I'll take yours."

"You do that."

"I can have them? Really!"

"Please. Please take them."

"Yes! George! Fred! I have siblings now!"

"Congratulations." George said.

"And do you wanna know what goes great with siblings? Weasley Wizarding Wheezes products. Great for siblings, keeps them in line." Fred said.

"What ever you're peddling, I ain't buying." Reb said.

"Damn." Fred said.

At that moment the judging had ended. Because Cedric had come back first, he was declared the winner of the task. Harry, for showing great moral fiber and being the first to actually arrive at the place where the people were held, was awarded second place, followed by Viktor. Fluer, as she did not finish, did not place.

They were dismissed and people scattered. Ari and Reb were going to head back to their common room for a bit and Fred and George were going to go do Fred and George stuff. They ended up walking to the where they would split to go to their respective destinations. Reb ran ahead at that point, after shouting goodbye to them. George stood a little bit beyond Fred, starting to head back. Fred however had paused for a second as Ari was about to walk away.

"Hey, Ari?" Fred asked.

"Yeah?" She replied, turning around to face him.

"Next Hogsmeade weekend, you wanna hang out with me?"

"Are you asking me on a date?"

"Only if you want it to be."

She blinked for a moment and then thought it over. What was the harm, really?

"Sure."

"I understand, I mean aft-Wait, did you say yes?"

"No, I said sure. It's the same thing though."

"Yes!" He shouted. "I mean, um, I'll see you then."

She rolled her eyes and smiled a bit.

"I'm sure I'll see you later today, but I'll see you then."

"Well, um, later."

"Later. "

The two parted ways, with Ari heading back to her common room. Reb was sitting on a couch near the fire when she got into the common room.

"You look...odd." Reb said, as Ari sat down next to her.

"I do?" Ari asked.

"Yes, very much so. What happened? What's the news? Who died?"

"What? No one died..Fred just kinda asked me on a date."

"WHAT?" Reb screamed.

"Reb! Keep it down!"

"But this is big news! Big big news! Eek! I'm so happy for you! This is so exciting!" Reb said, throwing her arms around Ari. "This date better go better than the last one you two went on."

"You set that one up. You didn't set this one up. I think the date already has that going for it."

"You're so mean, Ari." Reb said, pouting. "But anyways, tell me. Do you like him?"

That made Ari pause. Did she like him? She knew she liked him as a friend, at the very least. After all, when he wasn't annoying her, he was funny. And kinda sweet. And his smile was really infectious. Plus she even didn't mind his attempt to sell his stuff to her anymore. It was kinda funny now.

But did she like him? She wasn't sure. She didn't know if all that meant she liked him or if she was just friends with him. She knew that his smile made her smile and that whenever he randomly put his arm around her, it made her feel...She didn't even know. Maybe she did. She just didn't know.

She took a deep breath and sighed.

"I'm not sure Reb. I don't know if I like him or not. I know that I like him as a friend, but I don't know if I like him as more. I guess...I guess we'll see, ok?" Ari said, forcing a bit of a smile.

Reb nodded.

"Ok."

Ari got up off of the couch.

"I think I'm going to go take a nap." She said. She headed up the tower into the girl's dorm room and over to her bed. She looked at it strangely. On her pillow was that small bracelet of blue beads.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Happy last day of July! For those of you that will be reading this tomorrow, Happy First Day of August! Whoo! I kinda wanna make tie dyed pasta using food colorings...Anyway, I don't own anything. If I owned something, this would be canon. Is this canon? No, it's not. So I own nothing. I doubt that I even own my OC's, just because they exist in a world I don't own. So...yeah...**

Friday evening, 8:50 PM. Everyone was heading back to their common rooms, as curfew started at 9. Ari was walking with Fred, George, and Reb. As the quartet began to split, Fred stopped Ari.

"Hey, you said you'd go out with me tomorrow, right?" He said.

"Yeah, I recall agreeing to something along those lines." Ari replied. "So it's a real date after all?"

"Yup! A real live, non blind date! Meet me here at ten?"

"You're going to sleep in and be late, aren't you?"

"Probably. But still, ten."

She shrugged.

"See you then."

"Later."

"Later."

The two parted ways, each heading to their own separate common room. When Ari entered her dorm, she found Reb going through her stuff.

"What are you doing?" She asked, surprised.

On Ari's bed lay a pair of jeans, which were probably the best jeans Ari owned. Then again, of the clothing she had brought to Hogwarts, they were one of two pairs of jeans. She didn't change out of her uniform that often, unless it was a weekend or a break where she stayed at school.

"Well, I'm picking out your outfit for tomorrow. Where's your purple shirt?" Reb asked, digging through her trunk.

"What purple shirt? I don't think I own a purple shirt." Ari said, sitting down on her bed.

"Yes you do. It's kinda V-neckie, really soft. You wore it a lot last year."

"Oh! That? That's at home. I didn't bring it this year." Ari said, remembering it.

"Dang it. I wanted to borrow that tomorrow. By the way, you're wearing this shirt." Reb said, holding up a light blue, long sleeved t-shirt. "And I'm pairing it with this bracelet."

Reb threw a bracelet at her. It was the bracelet, the bracelet that had appeared on her pillow last week, the one that kept popping up everywhere with no rhyme or reason. Ari, having caught it, stared at it for a moment. She didn't like the feel of them. Maybe it was their shade of blue. Ari had always preferred green to blue much more. Yeah, it was probably their shade of blue.

"Hey Reb." Ari said, looking up from them. "You know where these came from?"

"Yeah, they came from the top of your trunk. That's where I just found them." Reb replied, looking up.

"No, I mean, where they came from originally. They're not mine and I coulda sworn I got rid of them a while ago, but they popped up on my pillow last week for no apparent rhyme or reason."

"Maybe you forgot to get rid of them and they wound up under your bed and then some house elf was cleaning under there, found them, and put them on your pillow for you. They're pretty. Keep 'em." Reb said. "Where's your blue eyeshadow?"

"Probably." Ari said, sliding them onto her wrist. Maybe not her shade of blue, but Reb was kinda right. They were sorta pretty. Just not her favorite color. She looked up. "I don't own blue eyeshadow."

"Why don't you own blue eyeshadow? Everyone needs to own blue eyeshadow!"

Ari blinked at Reb. Reb might own blue eyeshadow. Reb had blue eyes. Ari did not. Ari had hazel eyes and blue eyeshadow and hazel eyes looked ridiculous together. Many a makeup mishap in second year proved that. Though why they even had access to make up at 12 was beyond Ari.

"Reb, you seem to forget that I have hazel eyes. Hazel eyes look horrible with blue eyeshadow." Ari stated.

"Oh yeah! That's right! You have to wear boring brown eyeshadow and nothing fun!"

"Yup, pretty much."

"Well, I'm still doing your make up tomorrow! Even if I have to use your make up!"

"Ouch, I feel insulted by that."

"You should."

Ari picked up her pillow and threw it at Reb, who squealed and threw it back at Ari. This began a ten minute game of pillow hot potato between the two girls, which resulted in Reb grabbing her pillow and hitting Ari with it. Which then started a pillow fight. As more girls filtered up stairs into the dorm, the pillow fight grew until it became another round of "Pillow Fight: Ultimate Showdown to the Death". Which a dorm mate called Lenore won. This happened a lot, with Lenore usually winning.

"Ha! I am the champion of the sixth year Ravenclaw dorm! All shall tremble beneath my might!" Lenore shouted, as she stood in the middle of the room in a victorious pose.

"Usurption!" Reb shouted, as she jumped on Lenore's back. "I AM QUEEN! BOW TO ME OR ALL SHALL SUFFER!"

"Someone's gone mad with power." Ari commented, as she got into her PJ's, getting the clothes that Reb had picked out off of the floor, where they had fallen during the fight. She quickly folded them and put them on her trunk, grabbing what was mostly her pillow and climbing into bed.

The rest of the girls had begun doing the same thing and in less than thirty minutes, around 10:30, they were all either in bed or sitting on their bed in their PJ's talking. Ari kept swearing that June was giving her dirty looks, but she wasn't sure if that was her imagination or if it was a fact. She decided on the idea that it was her imagination.

At about 11, Ari drifted off to sleep, amidst girls talking about the Tournament, what they were doing the next day, how excited they were for Easter to come even if Christmas had just passed. At about 9 the next morning, she woke up to Reb shaking her.

"Wake up! Ariel! Wake up! ARIEL DEBRA GORDON, WAKE UP!" Reb said, progressively getting louder as she went on.

''REBECCA ANN HALL! See, I can scream names too." Ari said. "Lemme sleep more. Ragh. Go away."

"No." Reb continued her shaking of Ari.

"Rargh. Fine, I'm awake." Ari said.

"Good, get dressed. You've got a date." Reb said, stepping away from her and tossing her the clothes Reb had picked out.

"What? Nah, never. I totally did not know about this." Ari said, sarcastically as she got out of bed.

"Well, whatever. Get dressed. I've got about an hour to make you gorgeous." Reb said, looking her over. "And you've got a zit. Three in fact, or at least three that I can see. Your hair looks like crap. You've got bags under your eyes. You're slouching. You look so attractive already."

"Thanks." Ari mumbled, throwing on her clothes and the mysterious bracelet that Reb was going to force her to wear. She sat down on the edge of her bed and Reb went to town. Reb somehow managed to cover up all her blemishes, do something with her hair, put on decent make up and give her time to spare.

"There. I'm done." Reb said, stepping away from Ari. She sniffled a little. "I promised myself I wouldn't cry."

Ari touched her hair.

"Reb, I ever tell you that you're a miracle worker? A beautiful, gorgeous, amazing miracle worker?"

"No. Tell me more things about me!" Reb said, bouncing down next to Ari and hugging her. "I like hearing about me. It's the best subject there is."

"Obviously. After all, it's about you." Ari said, rolling her eyes as she laughed with her friend. She stood up and smoothed her shirt. "I look ok?"

"You look more than ok. You look beautiful. More than beautiful, stunning. Because I worked on you. Because I made this possible. Me. I did this." Reb said.

"You...umm...You love yourself, don't you?" Ari said. But Reb had a point. Fred and her probably never would be here if Reb hadn't made them go out on that stupid blind date three months ago. So in a way, Reb was right. Ari would give her that.

"Yup! Can you tell?"

"Nope, not at all."

The two girls looked at each other and started laughing. Ari got up and grabbed a coat and a scarf, as it was February in Scotland. Cold. Oh, so so cold.

"Go! Go!" Reb said, between laughter, pushing her out of the dorm. "You've got a date!"

"Ok!" Ari said. "What are you gonna do?"

"I've got something planned of my own. Now go before I murder you!"

Ari was given a final push outside of the dorm. She ran down to the common room and then ran out of the common room, into the fairly busy hallway. She managed to find a kid with a watch and get the time. 9:50. She headed down to the meeting place at the bottom of the stairs before the Great Hall a minute before the meeting time. Fred was no where to be seen.

He ran up about ten minutes later and found Ari, who was leaning on a wall.

"You're late."

He smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah...Well, ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. Where to?"

"Zonko's first, Milady, and then to The Three Broomsticks." He said, offering his arm. She took it.

"Well then, Good sir, lead the way." She answered, laughing.

They began the walk to Hogsmeade together, heading out into the snow.


	11. Chapter 11

**Eleven chapters so far. I feel pretty proud...Oh! And if you're big on romance between these two, you might just love me by the end of this chapter! Especially since, given that romance scenes are the hardest to write for me, I try not to write them. At all. Anyway, read, enjoy, review telling me what you liked and disliked. All that stuff. But before I get into what I do or do not own as far as copyrights go, let me just say this: I GOT INTO POTTERMORE TODAY! /loudly shrieks. Ok. I'm done. I don't own anything, as it all belongs to Ms. Rowling and her publishing house as well as Warner Brothers. I can only hope to one day be as amazing as them. **

They walked together through the snow, laughing every once in awhile and Fred joked around and Ari playfully shoved him. Like he said they would, they stopped in at Zonko's first and walked through the store. They had separated for a second, as Ari had stopped to look at the Sugar Quills and he went to go browse the store. They were sold there as well as in Honeydukes, but Honeydukes had the better price on them and everyone knew it. But Ari loved Sugar Quills.

She had apparently been staring at them for awhile, as the next thing she knew, Fred was behind her.

"Sugar Quills, eh?" He asked, startling her.

"Ack!" She jumped. She spun around. "Don't do that! You'll give me a heart attack!"

"What? Sneak up on you?"

"Yeah! Don't do that!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say. So Sugar Quills?" He said, looking at them.

She turned and looked at them as well, again.

"Yeah, they're my favorite type of sweet. But Zonko's has them priced so high. Honeydukes is much more reasonable."

He nodded in agreement with her and grabbed her hand, entwining their fingers together.

"To The Three Broomsticks, milady?" He asked.

"Why of course, my Good Sir!" Ari said.

They walked out together, hand in hand, to Three Broomsticks. The moment they walked in, the heat from the inside washed over them like a dream. It was bitterly cold outside but sunny as well, which caused a bright reflection of light off of the snow.

The two of them sat down at a table, across from one another.

"You know," she said, looking around, "I think this is the same table we sat at last time."

"You mean the time we fought and you stormed out in a rage?"

"Which time?"

"That's right! We did that a lot!"

She smiled a bit. "Yeah, it seems like such a long time ago, doesn't it?"

"How long ago was it?" He asked. "Three months, right?"

She nodded. "Yeah, about that."

"Things have..well, they've changed, haven't they?"

"I suppose so."

The two ordered butterbeers and took careful sips while drinking, talking casually together, joking.

"So Snape's running detention and he's about to give us our assignment. He starts talking and he says that our assignment is to wash and then he gets cut off. He doesn't say anything more than that our assignment is to wash because some first years were running outside and he had to go yell at them. So he comes back in and right when he's about to start talking again, I say "Sir, I don't care what you say, I'm not washing your hair." " Fred said, recounting a recent detention he had received from Snape.

Ari put a hand over her mouth, stifling a laugh.

"You didn't!"

"I did."

"No way! What'd he say?"

"Well, he started by giving me detention the next night, as well as George and Lee since they were laughing too hard for his tastes. And then he made us wash out all of his cauldrons, knives, vials, all that stuff. Potions crap."

"Don't you ever get tired of having detentions?" She asked.

He was quiet for a moment.

"Yeah, I do sometimes. But the thing is, I have so much fun doing whatever it is that gets me detention that I personally think that the punishment is worth it. And besides, for every detention we get for breaking the rules, there's ten more times that we've done that exact same thing and never gotten caught."

She nodded, thoughtfully.

"I guess I never thought about it like that. I've never had a detention before. "

He looked at her.

"You? You've never had a detention before? Wait, that actually makes sense. You don't ever break the rules. "

"Except for that one time..."

"Well, that was a pretty fun night."

"Good countdown too."

"Great way to start the year."

"So you say."

"So it is."

She stuck her tongue out at him in response and he did the same back to her.

"You're so mature." She teased, retracting her tongue.

"You're even more so." He teased back.

"I know." She said, jokingly flipping her hair. "I'm the most mature person in the world, aren't I?"

He rolled his eyes and hit her foot with his foot. She retaliated with the same and so it went back and forth and back and forth. At some part they started laughing.

"You're such a dork." She teased.

"Am not! Wait..what's a dork?" He asked.

"It's an insult." She said. "It's also what you are.''

"Hey! You're much more of a dork than me!"

"No no no, correction, I am a nerd."

"What's a nerd?"

She shook her head. "Nevermind."

He kicked his foot against hers.

"Tell me."

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because if I tell you then you'll use it."

"No I won't!"

"Yes you will."

"Ok, I will. But please!"

"Fine! A nerd is a really really smart person, but it's often used as an insult."

"Wow, you're such a nerd."

She kicked him.

"Ow! You kick hard!" He whined.

"You're such a dork!"

"Nerd!"

"Dork!"

"Nerd!"

"Dork!"

They glared at each other for a moment and then started laughing.

"Hey, let's get outta here." Fred said. He put some money on the table that covered the amount of the drinks, at the same time that Ari was putting down the same amount of money on the table.

"I've got it." She said.

"No, I've got it." He said.

"Really, I've got it." Ari said, pushing his money back towards him.

"No, I insist." He said, pushing his money towards the center of the table and pushing hers back towards her.

"But I want to pay."

"But I am paying."

"No, you're not. I'm paying.''

"No, I'm paying."

"No, you're not."

"You're both paying." Madam Rosmerta said, coming up to their table and taking half the bill from Fred and half the bill from Ari. "Just no more fighting, you two get loud. You're disturbing my other customers."

"Sorry Madam Rosmerta." Ari said, getting up.

She and Fred walked out into the snow, hand in hand. They walked towards the edge of town, where there were some third years having a snowball fight. Ari dropped Fred hand and dropped to the ground, patting snow into a perfect ball. Doing this however, took her eyes off of Fred's actions. So she was completely surprised when she felt snow drop down the back of her shirt.

''EEK!" She screamed, jumping into a standing position and dropping her almost perfect snowball. She turned to see Fred laughing his head off. Her snowball, having not broken, lay on the ground at her feet. As he was laughing, she picked it up and threw it at him, hitting his face.

That shut him up.

"Hey!" He said. "No fair!"

"And shoving snow down my back was?" She asked, packing more snow into a ball.

"Totally fair! You let your guard down!" He said, bending down to gather snow into a ball.

"And you didn't?" She asked, inspecting her ball.

"Not at all." He said, packing the snow into a ball.

"Oh really?" She asked, throwing her ball. It missed.

"Ha!" He laughed and threw his at her. It hit her. After a moment of shock, she laughed.

"Oh, it's on." She said, bending down to make more. Fred did the same and soon a snowball fight between the two was in progress.

It was a long, hard, and very serious battle. After all, snow was very serious business. But eventually, they both found themselves face to face, each holding one snowball that was poised to be thrown and they were both panting from running around in the snow and cold. They stared at each other for a moment, daring one another to throw the ball silently.

And then, Ari moved forward a bit and kissed him. He dropped his snowball as he put his arm around her waist. She shoved her snowball down the the back of his shirt. He screamed loudly as the cold hit him.

She laughed and hopped back a step while he fidgeted and tried to get the snow outta his shirt.

"I never said I played fair!" She laughed.

He just glared at her. She went up to him and hugged him.

"By the way, you scream like a girl." She whispered in his ear.

"I do not!" He replied, indignantly.

"Yes. Yes you do." She said, laughing. She turned and started to skip away. He grabbed her arm and spun her around and back into him. Or rather, that's what would have happened if after he grabbed her hand, she hadn't tripped and dragged them both down into a crash landing into the snow. This landing left them both a bit winded as falling on snowy ground doesn't have the softest landing you could hope for, since it's all frozen dirt underneath that snow. They had landed lying next to one another.

"You ok?" She asked, getting her breath back from fall.

He was grinning from the adrenaline.

"Yeah, you?" He asked, breathlessly, turning his head to face her.

"Perfectly fine." She said, smiling at him and turning her head to face him.

"That was...mildly unpleasant." He said, laughing a bit.

"Yeah.." She said. "Wanna do it again?"

"Later, when my back's less sore?"

"Wimp."

He stuck his tongue out at her as she laughed at him. Then it was silent as they looked at one another for awhile. Their breathing even started to match the same pace. As the moments passed, they both inched forwards slightly until their noses were touching.

"Your nose is red." Ari commented.

"So is yours." He said, chuckling.

"So it is." She said, softly, right before they kissed again.

Ari had butterflies in her stomach as it happened, though it was obviously far from her first kiss. Despite the cold, she felt warmer and heck, even happier.

Eventually it broke.

"We should get up." Ari said, catching her breath again.

"Yeah." He agreed, softly.

They stood up together and Fred grabbed Ari's hand and smiled at her. They walked back to the castle, in silence, but the couple were all grins. At the entrance, they stopped.

"So...you're my girlfriend now, right?" He asked.

She playfully hit his arm.

"That wasn't asking. That was telling."

"I was unaware you needed to be asked." He joked. "Fine, Ariel Gordon will you do me the honor of-"

"You're asking me to be your girlfriend, not proposing marriage." She said, cutting him off. "And yes. Yes I will."

He picked her up and spun her around.

"What was that for?" She asked, when he put her down.

"Isn't that what all the muggle guys do when they ask a muggle girl to be their girlfriend?" He asked, confused.

"Only in chick flicks." She answered.

"What?"

She shook her head.

"You don't want to know, trust me."

He put his arm around her as they walked together. She was looking at him when something came across his face, like the realization of something great.

"Blimey! I've got a girlfriend! I can't wait to tell George!" Fred said, excitedly.

"Wait. I have to tell Reb. If you hear outrageous amounts of screaming echoing through the hallways tonight, it's Reb excitement as she murders me." Ari said, in a fake warning tone.

"Why would she murder you?" He asked.

"Because she's so excited."

"How does that...Nevermind." He said, shaking his head. "Women."

"Men." Ari muttered.

"Are amazing." Fred said, finishing Ari's incomplete sentence.

"They wish they were as amazing as us women." Ari said.

"Men don't have to wish, they are." Fred said.

"Why did you refer to men in that sentence as if you weren't one? Is there someone you need to tell me Fred?" Ari asked.

"No!" He said, almost defensively.

"Lighten up darling, I was only joking." Ari said, laughing.

"Ariel Gordon, you will be the death of me." Fred said, laughing as they walked down the corridors together. "The absolute death of me."

"Drama queen."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N So..um...Yeah...It's been awhile. I'm sorry. Very very sorry. And I started school today, so updates may get spotty. But there is an upside to this: Since I'm now in school full time, I'll probably get plot ideas as I daydream about being outside. By the way, if you feel as though this chapter is sub-par, please let me know. I'm iffy on it, but I couldn't put off updating any longer or I was probably going to really start procrastinating. So sorry in advance. Anyway, I don't own anything. But if that changes, you guys will be the first to know. After I run to the middle of my school and start screaming it.**

It was a Wednesday evening in April, just before dinner. The majority of students had filed in already and the entirety of the Great Hall was filled with the chatter of students and staff alike. Ari was sitting with Reb at the Ravenclaw table and the two girls were doing their Ancient Runes homework together.

"What's the answer to number twelve?" Ari asked.

"Haven't gotten there yet." Reb said. "Tell you when I know. Could I see number ten?"

Ari passed her sheet to her.

"Ok, I did that wrong. I put down ehwaz when I should have put down eihwaz." Reb said. "Thanks."

"No prob."

The two went back to their homework silently. While in progress of the goal of finishing this class's homework, a pair of hands slid over Ari's eyes.

"Guess who." A voice whispered in her ear.

"Roger Davies, I already told that I have a boyfriend and if you persist in your pursuit of me, I'm going to sic him on you."

"..Where is this Davies fellow and where can I find him?" asked what sounded like an angry Fred.

"Down at the end of the table, with the other Quidditch players." Ari said.

Fred took his hands off of her eyes and slid onto the bench, sitting next to her just as food appeared. Ever since Christmas, the twins had insisted on sitting at the Ravenclaw table for at least one meal a day, claiming that otherwise Ari and Reb would get lost in thought and possibly never find their way back. Because getting lost in thought totally worked that way.

"You're really horrible at joking." Fred said. "I saw through that instantly."

"Oh, when did you catch on, Oh Master of Pranks?" Ari said, writing an answer down in her Ancient Runes homework.

"Around the time you said Roger."

"You spoil all my fun." She said.

"Yes, but spoiling your fun is fun for me. So it all works out in the end."

"How is you having fun enjoyable for me?"

"I can think of ways."

Ari rolled her eyes and went back to her homework, steadfastly ignoring her boyfriend. Which caused him to begin poking her. She ignored him at first, but then he began poking her side in a place that made her jump every single time he poked her.

"Would you stop that!" She asked, shrieking as he poked it again.

"You're a loud shrieker." He said, poking her shoulder instead.

"You're poking me!" She said.

"So?" He asked. "You're pokable. Completely and utterly pokable. I think you should be glad of this, it's a gift."

"For you."

"Well, obviously. Otherwise, I wouldn't be poking you."

George sat down, looking pale and furious. Both girls looked at him, curious as to why the normally easy going and cheerful George Weasley looked so angry. It looked as though he was literally almost shaking in anger. Everyone in the group sat in silence for a moment, looking at him. It got pretty tense, given that they were all staring at a pretty furious guy.

"Fred, I saw Bagman earlier." George finally said, his voice coming out like a snarl.

Ari and Reb were confused. Bagman? As in some random dude who carried bags around? Were his bags pink? Or where they yellow? Did they have funny designs on them?

"Wait, Ludo Bagman?" Reb said.

Fred nodded briefly, before George dragged him over to the Gryffindor table, where they sat in an pretty empty area and seemed to be having a serious discussion.

"Who's Ludo Bagman?" Ari asked Reb.

"He's one of the people who organized the Triwizard Tournament." Reb said. "He's the Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports in the Ministry."

"Should I have known that?" Ari asked.

"Yes."

"Damn. So what does he have to do with them?"

Reb looked at Fred and George carefully and thoughtfully.

"I don't know, I don't think that I want to know. Bagman's known for gambling though. Cheated my dad outta a fair amount of money a few years back. I'm pretty sure if my mum ever laid eyes on him again, she'd probably murder him." Reb said. "I'd say that whatever beef that they have with him better be solved quickly or it will never get solved."

The two girls looked at one another.

"Soo...Easter's coming up."

"You staying?"

"Damn straight. You staying, Reb?"

"Unfortunately, my mother requires my presence this Easter at home. Your mom still sending Easter Baskets?"

"And you one. She sent me a letter last night saying that she's adopting you."

"And to think, up until this summer, I will have only met your mother at the Train Station twice a year. Either save it or forward it to me."

"You've made quite an impression. And I talk about you constantly. And I'll save it. And I promise not to get into it and eat your candy."

"I knew I loved you."

They shot another look at the two Gryffindors sitting at their proper table, both of which looked properly angry. They then turned back to their table and for the first time realized that food was there and had been there for long enough that it was cold. So they started eating, since cold food kinda sucked.

The girls never did ask what was going on with the whole Bagman thing again, it was sort of an unspoken agreement between them that they probably didn't want to know. But soon enough, Easter Break was upon them. Reb was returning home for that break.

"Are you sure you have to go?" Ari asked as Reb was packing for her week at home.

"Yup." Reb said, folding a shirt. "Mum says that I have to come home for Easter Break since I'm going to your place for Summer Break. 'Sides, I haven't seen my Grandmother Ruby since last year and she's coming to our place for this week. "

Ari nodded.

When Reb left the next morning, the castle seemed empty. It was probably the first time she'd been at Hogwarts without Reb running around, throwing flowers everywhere. Or at least, that's what she did last year during Easter Break. As she turned a corner, a person fell into step with her on her left side.

"Ya know, you probably shouldn't be wandering about Hogwarts alone. Never know what could lie around the next corner. Could be dangerous."

"Well, Fred, considering that I just turned a corner and you were there, I'd say you're right. Though you're less dangerous and more teddy bear like."

"Teddy bear? Me? Never!" Fred said, indignantly.

"You just keep telling yourself that, dear." She said.

"Question." He said. "How do you always know that it's me and not George."

"George is less annoying, tends not to attempt to tease me as often, plus you always walk on my left, same as how you always part your hair to left. With George, it's the right."

"How did you...I do that? Really?"

"Yup. But don't worry, I think only Reb and I know this."

"Gred and I must consult on this recent development." He muttered.

"You do that." She said.

He grabbed her hand.

"So...Ya know...It's April."

"Why yes, I do believe it's April. In fact, don't tell anyone, but it's also Easter Break!" She said, whispering conspiratorially.

He rolled his eyes.

"Hey! You're starting in on that too! I knew I'd get you hooked!" She said, laughing at him.

He playfully nudged her.

"Hey!" She said, nudging him back. "You were saying?"

They went over to a wall and sat down, their backs against it and their hands still entwined together.

"Ok, well, it's April. And in about a week and a half, we'll have been dating for 3 months. And aren't you girls supposed to be all big on the three month anniversary thing?"

"Nope." Ari said. "In fact, this is the first I'm hearing of it. And to be honest, I really don't care about all those supposed dating milestones. They're pretty useless and just an attempt for people to get presents. Wait..Presents. Yep, we're going to make a fantastically huge deal out of this. Wanna throw a huge party? We'll pretend it's your birthday so that everyone gives presents. Wait, you already had your birthday. We'll pretend it's mine."

"You see, I'd actually get behind that and all, but then I'd have to buy you a birthday gift. And I'm broke."

"Same here. The next time my mum sends me money, I need to remember to save it and not spend it. Actually, I think I'm still confused about how she sends wizarding money instead of muggle money. Makes no sense once you think about it."

He shrugged.

"George and I gambled away all our money at the Quidditch World Cup this summer. It's what we were going to use to start our business."

She looked at him. Of course, she and Reb had speculated a little, but this was a rather sudden confession and he seemed so cavalier about it. Of course, with how sudden it came about, she didn't know what to say to that. What did one say to "I gambled away my money and now I can't pursue my dream"? She just didn't know. Which was ok, considering that he kept going.

"We made a bet with Ludo Bagman that Viktor Krum would catch the snitch but that Ireland would win. Which, actually did happen. And he paid us, in leprechaun gold. Which..."

"Disappears after a few hours." She said, finishing the sentence. He put his head in his hands.

"I feel like such an idiot. My dad said that we were too young to gamble and Bagman has such a reputation for it that we should have known better. But we went ahead and did it anyway. And then he cheated us. And it's looking like because of that, we can't set up the storefront we've always dreamed of for a much longer time than before we lost the money."

It wasn't often Ari was struck speechless. Usually, she had tons to say, with an opinion on everything. But this time, she couldn't. What can you say to that? So she didn't say anything. She just wrapped her arms around him and put her head on his shoulder. He didn't cry, she hadn't really expected him to. They just sat there together in silent acceptance of a rather cruel card that had been handed to him and his brother.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I apologize for how long this took. I really do. Anyway, I know that this chapter is somewhat shorter than my previous chapters and is really just more of a filler chapter than actual plot. So sorry for that. Anywho, I own nothing whatsoever. After all, if I did, WWW would sell gummy worms and swedish fish. **

May had come and gone too quickly and soon it was time for exams. Ari was sitting with Reb in their common room, studying. It was in the middle of the first week of June. Half of their exams had already been completed and they only had a few more to go.

Ari looked up from her textbooks and groaned.

"Gah. Reb, this is so boring. Can't we just be done with these exams already?" She said.

"Nope, definitely not. Most definitely not." Reb said.

"Tell me why I continued with potions after last year?" Ari asked.

"Um...Uh...I dunno. I mean, you don't exactly need potions to work at the Daily Prophet, do you?" Reb asked.

"Not from what Professor Flitwick says." Ari said. She grabbed Reb's wrist and looked at her watch. "Wanna walk around for awhile, clear our heads and whatnot?"

"Sounds pretty dang good to me." Reb said, standing up quickly. Ari stood up after her, groaning a bit at the feeling of her legs stretching after a few hours of sitting like that, studying. It was 8:30 PM and it was far past time for a break.

The girls left their common room and made a series of left turns whenever they reached a turn. Why left? Because today was left turn day. Tomorrow would be right turn day and the day after that would be run into walls day.

"You wanna head down to the kitchens?" Reb asked. "I think I still remember the way from New Years. If not, we'll get lost and possibly never found. But that's ok, because we can hang out as ghosts together, haunting all the little first years and tormenting everyone."

"Like Peeves?"

"Just like Peeves. Only since only Peeves can be Peeves, not like Peeves." Reb said.

Ari thought about it.

"I'm in. I wanna throw dungbombs at the wimpy first years." She said.

"You can do that anyway."

"Yes, but not without detention."

"Ahh, Straight O's Ari can't get one measly detention?" Reb teased.

"Nope. Over my cold, dead, buried body will I get a detention. And you can quote me on that." Ari said.

"I won't be forgetting it." Reb said.

"I count on it." Ari said. The two girls shook hands and laughed.

They continued trying to find the kitchens together, which almost turned out to be a bust. See, when they got to the turn they had to make, they automatically took a left even though both girls said that they probably shouldn't have done that and that it's probably the right. Well, they had wandered for awhile before they confirmed that to themselves.

"Turn around by way of the left side and it still counts?" Ari asked.

"Sounds good to me." Reb said.

The girls linked arms and at the same time, lifted up their left foot and turned by way of the left side just enough so that they were facing the other direction. They then walked in time, starting with the left foot all the way to the kitchens.

"Hi!" The girls said, coming in.

It was a quick visit. Say hi, visit with the house elves for a bit(Who knew elves were so talkative?), eat, and get back to the common room for more studying. That was the game plan and they stuck to it. After each of them snacking on some cookie and milk and talking with the house elves, they said goodbye.

The two of them linked arms again.

"So the Third and Final task of the Triwizard Tournament is coming up." Reb said.

"Lovely observation Reb. It is indeed. Who do you suppose is the most likely to win the Cup?" Ari asked.

"I would say that I'm rooting for Cedric Diggory." Reb said.

"I dunno Reb, Harry Potter is pretty clever. He might pull a few tricks out of his sleeves before it's all over and done with." Ari commented.

"How about a bet?" Reb asked. "I bet Cedric will get to the cup first."

"I bet that Harry will get to the cup first." Ari said.

"I bet that Cedric will get to the cup first, but that they'll grab the cup together. Both of them have too much honor and that sort of thing to just let one grab the cup before the other. And you know that they'd both get there around the same time." Said a person coming up behind them.

"Not that we really have anything to bet with." Said another coming up next to them.

"Fred and George, you're not allowed to bet. Y chromosomes are not allowed in on this." Reb said. "And besides, we aren't betting money. We never do. We're betting muggle candy."

"Three bags of gummy worms if she wins, four bags of swedish fish if I win." Ari said.

"What's with the differences in bag count?" Fred asked.

"I tend to eat all her candy." Reb said. "So I buy an extra bag for her and steal it from her."

"Well," Fred began, "when we win, Reb, you'll give George what you'd give Ari and Ari, you'll give me what you'd give Reb. And a chocolate frog, since George would get more candy."

The girls looked at each other, having a silent conversation.

"Agreed." They said together.

"Good!" Said the twins.

"Wait." Ari said. "What happens if only Harry gets to the cup or only Cedric gets to the cup. Obviously, mine and Reb's bet would stay the same. But what do we get from you?"

"Well...If you win Ari, George and I would each give you a packet of Sugar Quills." Fred said.

"If Reb wins, she gets a fake wand and one of our newest products, but that'd be a surprise." George said.

Reb pondered this for a moment.

"I want that fake wand." She said.

"Then it's agreed." The twins said.

They all shook hands with one another.

"What are you two doing out here anyway?" Fred asked.

The girls looked at one another.

"Cookies." They said.

"Cookies?"

"Yes."

"Sounds delicious."

"How have your exams been so far?" She asked Fred and George.

"Hard. Long. Boring. Normal exams stuff. You, lovely ladies?"

"Actually, with all the extra studying we've been doing, easy." Ari said.

"And not all that boring, since we took interesting classes." Reb said.

Fred and George were looking at one another.

"We have to get going, ladies." George said.

"Lovely seeing you two." Fred said, kissing Ari's cheek right before both boys went down a separate corridor.

The girls watched them for a moment.

"Your boyfriend is strange." Reb said.

"Yup." Ari said.

"Wanna go study?"

"Sounds like fun!"


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So guess who just got back from Harry Potter World? ME! And just days after I got into Pottermore! By the way, I was sorted as a Ravenclaw. I find this fitting. However, all my friends in Pottermore are Slytherins. I don't feel left out so much as I'm wondering how this happened? How am I the smart one? But anyway, back to Harry Potter World. I got a Ravenclaw Scarf and ate a Sugar Quill. Plus, I drank butterbeer. It was amazing. XD I don't own anything. And all the Dumbledore lines were copied from the book. As well as the Ludo Bagman lines. It was a lot of typing and reading at the same time. Anywhoo...Yeah...I own nothing. Literally. Pretty sure that even the hat upon my head isn't mine. BUT WAIT! I BOUGHT MY RAVENCLAW SCARF WITH MY OWN MONEY! Ok, there you go. That's the only bit of HP that I own. A scarf. It's a lovely scarf though. **

"How'd you do on your exams?" Reb asked, as the two girls were sitting down in the stands on June 24th. It was the day of the last task and amidst the excitement of the games was also an urging for the school year to be over. The girls seated themselves next to Fred and George.

"Fine, I think." Ari said. "I mean, I passed them all. I'm just glad it's all over."

"Fred, do you smell that?" George asked.

"Smell what George?"

"The scent of the candy that the girls will be giving to us when we win the bet."

Ari and Reb rolled their eyes.

"Wait and see boys, wait and see." Ari said, moving to the edge of her seat to see what was going on down below.

The champions were lining up at the entrance, soon to begin the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament.

"It's a shame that this has to end." Reb said. "I've quite enjoyed all the lovely visitors this year."

"I just want the Quidditch team back." George said.

"And the Quidditch Field back to normal." Fred added.

There was a loud voice just then, announcing the start of the Triwizard Tournament's Third Task. Ludo Bagman was the announcer, his voice magically magnified so that all could hear him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament is about to begin! Let me remind you how the points currently stand! Tied in first place, with eighty-five points each- Mr. Cedric Diggory and Mr. Harry Potter, both of Hogwarts School!"

There was a pause for cheering, which sent birds fluttering from the Forbidden forest near by into the quickly darkening sky. Ludo Bagman started up again with his announcements.

"In second place, with eighty points- Mr. Viktor Krum, of Durmstrang Institute!"

More applause came and once again Bagman paused for a moment, letting it die down before announcing Fluer Delacour.

"And in the third place- Miss Fluer Delacour, of Beauxbatons Academy!"

There was more applause as the champions finished their very last minute mental preparations for the task.

"So...on my whistle, Harry and Cedric!" said Bagman. "Three..Two...One!"

The whistle blew and the first two were off. All too quickly, the other two were in the maze. The last task had begun.

They sat there for hours. Every once in awhile, bright red sparks came up. Eventually only Harry and Cedric remained in the maze and people were beginning to worry. Both boys had been in there for far too long and no one could really see any sign of them.

"Where do you suppose they've gone off to?" Reb asked.

"I dunno." Said Ari, leaning her head on Fred's shoulder. He was a quite useful pillow and it was getting late, thus she was tired. After all, most nights she had a strict 10 PM bedtime and by now she reckoned that it was well past that.

"Don't reckon they're dead, do you?" Fred muttered.

"Sshh." Ari replied. "Don't say such things. They're fine."

Reb looked a little worried though after Fred's question.

"But people have died before."

"That was before. This is now. They wouldn't have put this competition on if they thought that someone's death might result from it." Ari said, confident of not only Dumbledore's reasoning skills but also those of the other Headmasters. They wouldn't willingly put their charges into danger, now would they?

At some point, Ari must have drifted off on her comfortable pillow. Err, boyfriend. Same thing. But there was a loud amount of screaming going on. She opened her eyes and groggily said "What's going on?"

Fred had gone pale and George, along with a majority of the crowd had left the stands and swarmed onto the field around what looked like Harry and something else.

"Cedric's dead." Reb said, hoarsely. "He's dead. "

Ari's eyes went wide.

"Dead? How? Why?" She asked, softly.

"I don't know." Reb said. "I don't know Ari. He just is."

There was a loud wailing coming from the crowd, the sobs of shock, fear, and sorrow rising to the heavens. The students were ushered inside eventually, many of them crying. Ari wasn't. She didn't know what the appropriate reaction to this was. Should she cry? But then again, she had barely known Cedric. She knew Cho, of course. They were in the same house and she knew how Cho felt about Cedric. And she was sorrowed by the loss of a fellow student and colleague, someone who had always seemed happy and upbeat and rather bright. But she didn't cry.

"The end," said Dumbledore, looking around at them all, "of another year."

He paused for a moment and his eyes fell on the Hufflepuff table, the occupants of which looked morose and depressed. Cho, at the Ravenclaw Table, hadn't been seen out of her bed in days.

"There is much that I would like to say to you all tonight," said Dumbledore, "but I must first acknowledge the loss of a very fine person, who should be sitting here," he gestured towards the Hufflepuff table, "enjoying our feast with us. I would like you all, please, to stand and raise your glasses, to Cedric Diggory."

They all stood, each and every one of them holding their goblets heavenward as they all said at the same time "Cedric Diggory" in a loud, rumbling voice. Cho was crying, the tears raining down her face though her voice was silent.

"Cedric was a person who exemplified many of the qualities that distinguish the Hufflepuff House," Dumbledore continued. "He was a good and loyal friend, a hard worker, he valued fair play. His death has affected you all, whether you knew him well or not. I think that you have the right, therefore, to know exactly how it came about."

Every eye, if it had not been before, was now glued upon Dumbledore's face.

"Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort."

Panicked whispers spread through the hall.

"He's back." Reb choked out in horror and disbelief. "He's back."

Ari stared at Dumbledore in horror. As a muggle, she had not been raised under the terror of his reign, as young as she would have been at the time of his death notwithstanding. She had not heard the stories from her parents, had not the faintest inkling of what it would have been like the first time around. But she knew enough about that time to know that whatever Voldemort's current status was, it wasn't a good one.

"The Ministry of Magic," Dumbledore continued, "does not wish me to tell you this. It is possible that some of your parents will be horrified that I have done so- either because they will not believe that Lord Voldemort has returned, or because they think I should not tell you so, young as you are. It is my belief, however, that the truth is generally preferable to lies, and that any attempt to pretend that Cedric died as the result of an accident, or some sort of blunder of his own, is an insult to his memory."

Every face as far as Ari could see was dead glued onto Dumbledore. Any whispers of panic had subsided in the face of the blank horror of it all.

"There is somebody else who must be mentioned in connection with Cedric's death," Dumbledore went one. "I am talking, of course, about Harry Potter."

Ari turned her head towards the Gryffindor Table, first seeing Fred sitting with the rest of the Weasley clan and then Harry, who was also seated with the Weasleys. She turned her attention back to Dumbledore.

"Harry Potter managed to escape Lord Voldemort," said Dumbledore. "He risked his own life to return Cedric's body to Hogwarts. He showed, in every respect, the sort of bravery that few wizards have ever shown in facing Lord Voldemort, and for this, I honor him."

Dumbledore stood up and Ari along with Reb and all the other Ravenclaws followed suit and said his name in the same manner that they had said Cedric's and drank to him. They took their seats again, their rapt attention upon Dumbledore as it seemed as though he still had much to say.

"The Triwizard Tournament's aim was to further and promote magical understanding. In the light of what has happened - of Lord Voldemort's return - such ties are more important than ever before. "

Dumbledore looked around the room, at Madame Maxine and the Beauxbaton girls, at the Durmstrang boys, at his own Hogwarts students.

"Every guest in this Hall," Dumbledore said, his eyes lingering on the Durmstrang students, "will be welcomed back here at any time, should they wish to come. I say to you all, once again - in the light of Lord Voldemort's return, we are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we divided. Lord Voldemort's gift for spreading discord and enmity is very great. We can fight it only by showing an equally strong bond of friendship and trust. Differences of habit and language are nothing at all if our aims are identical and our hearts are open.

"It is my belief- and never have I so hoped that I am mistaken - that we are all facing dark and difficult times. Some of you in this Hall have already suffered directly at the hands of Lord Voldemort. Many of your families have been torn asunder. A week ago, a student was taken from our midst.

"Remember Cedric. Remember, if the time should come when you have to make a choice between what is right and what is easy, remember what happened to a boy who was good, and kind, and brave, because he strayed across the path of Lord Voldemort. Remember Cedric Diggory."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I'm on a roll here, aren't I? Man, I'm good. Of course, I was completely flooded by ideas. And the drive to get to them, considering that most of these ideas happen in their seventh year. So either I'll update more often or you all will kill me brutually. Please do. And if you see anything you like or dislike, review! I love getting reviews! Especially review if you dislike something, because I can never fix it if I never know about it! Anyway, I don't own anything. The scene with Harry was more or less copied from the books, with some modification in description but not so much in dialogue. You'll see it. **

They got on the train obscenely early. Most people were still making their way out of the carriages when the girls got on. The compartment that the two girls had sat in on the way to Hogwarts that year was empty when they got on to return home. The two girls sat together, talking quietly. Ari wasn't sure what to tell her parents when she got home. After all, it would be hard to ignore the death of her classmate in her stories. And she subscribed to the Daily Prophet and oftentimes during the summer her mother would read it as well to keep up with the world her daughter was in. And something like Cedric's death would most certainly come up, along with the rise of Lord Voldemort, if he was truly risen.

What would they say? Would they want her to come back? She wasn't sure. But she looked at Reb, who was bouncing off the walls.

"First time in the muggle world?" She asked.

"YES!" Reb said. "I get to have swedish fish and gummy worms and mike and ike's and junior mints and...I can't think of more candy. But there will be more!"

"Of course there shall be! Oh! And movies! And music! And TV! And you can help me avoid my brother! And you're going to love my dogs! And my mum can't wait to see you!" Ari said.

The two girls started planning their summer vacation. They had wiggle room, of course, should something pop up. But they knew for a fact that they were going to go to the seaside at least once and they were also going to convince Ari's mother and father to take them camping a time or two. It was going to be one long long long sleepover that would never end.

Her mother had written to her a week ago and told her to keep this from Reb, at least for awhile. But Reb's mother and father had made arrangements that for the last week or two before school started they would stay in Ari's family's guest room. Both families wished to get more acquainted with one another and this seemed the best way to do it. Ari's mom wanted to surprise Reb with it later, if she got homesick or such. And Ari knew Reb. She just might get homesick.

Two more people slid in just as the train began to move. Two redheaded boys sat down next to the girls, one across from the other.

"So how's the planning going girls?" George asked.

"Lovely George." Reb said. "Though it's quite a shame that we might have to pick between camping destinations."

"Well, we shall survive." Ari said.

"Maybe." Reb replied.

"Possibly."

"We hope."

"Probably not."

The two girls finished their banter with a nod at each other.

"And that's how our summer is going to go." Ari said.

"Well, I for one will miss you and will come to your funeral should you not survive the ability to make a decision on camping destinations." Fred said.

"And dear ladies, I will miss your witty banter should your demise come about. Please, do pick a sufficient camping destination." George said.

"And don't get murdered by crazy axe men." They said together.

Ari raised an eyebrow.

"Hermione's mentioned a thing or two about muggle movies." The twins gave as an explanation.

"Personally I don't get it. How do they work?" Fred asked.

"And why do they move like that as well as speaking but don't have minds of their own?" George asked.

"I'll take you two sometime." Ari said. "And I'll pick out an especially good one too."

The trolley went by a few times after that and it was silent in the compartment for awhile. Or rather, less loud. Ari and Fred were talking about how they needed to write to each other at least once a week and all that and Reb and George were talking about Professional Quidditch. Both conversations were hushed, keeping a quiet tone as to not disturb the other. Reb sat across from George and they were comparing favorite teams while Fred and Ari were sitting next to one another, his arm around her and their foreheads touching as they talked quietly about this summer.

"I'll write, I swear it." Ari murmured softly.

"You better or I'll track you down and rescue you from where ever you are that's keeping you from writing to me." He whispered back.

"Be my knight in shining armor?" She teased.

"Always." He promised, taking her hand and entwining it with his.

"George, the Holyhead Harpies could take the Chudley Cannons any day, any time!" Reb said loudly.

Ari and Fred looked over at the two of them. Reb smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry you two."

Ari giggled at the look on Reb's face. Reb began laughing along and the twins joined in quickly enough. When the laughter died down, the two boys looked at each other. Fred kissed Ari's forehead quickly.

"We gotta go. Meet up with you when the train stops?"

She nodded and quickly kissed him before the two walked out. She had a bit of a goofy smile on her face, the kind that's always reserved for lovestruck teenage girls.

Reb was looking at her odd.

"I never realized this Ari, but you're affectionate." Reb said. "I can't wait to tease you all this summer. Especially with your brothers. Oh, I'm going to love it so much."

Still wearing the lovestruck smile, Ari threw some Bertie Bott's beans bought from the Trolley some time ago. Reb just stuck her tongue out at her friend.

They passed the next few hours hanging out. There was some napping, some gossiping. Normal teenage stuff, more or less. Both girls had changed into muggle clothing by the time the train pulled into a stop. They gathered their luggage and moved to disembark. They quickly found Fred and George with the other Weasleys and went with them on their way out of the Platform. They ended up walking behind most of the group that the twins had been with, but a voice from behind stopped them.

"Fred, George, wait a minute." said Harry Potter as he came up behind them. He opened up his trunk and pulled out a heavy sack. The sack with his Triwizard winnings.

"Take it." He told them, thrusting the sack into George's hands.

"What?" said Fred, looking completely and utterly confused.

"Take it." Harry repeated, firmly. "I don't want it."

"You're mental." George said, trying to give it back.

"No, I'm not," Harry said. "You take it, and get inventing. It's for the joke shop."

"He is mental." Fred said, awed.

"Listen," said Harry, firmly. "If you don't take it, I"m throwing it down the drain. I don't want it and I don't need it. But I could do with a few laughs. We could all do with a few laughs. I've got a feeling we're going to need them more than usual before long."

"Harry," George said weakly, weighing the money bag in his hands, "there's got to be a thousand Galleons in here."

"Yeah," Harry said, grinning. "Think how many Canary Creams that is."

The twins just stared at him, along with the two girls accompany them.

"Just don't tell your mum where you got it...although she might not be so keen for you to join the Ministry anymore, come to think of it..."

"Harry," Fred began, but Harry pulled out his wand.

"Look," He said flatly, "take it or I'll hex you. I know some good ones now. Just do me one favor, okay? Buy Ron some different dress robes and say they're from you."

He walked away, leaving two stunned twins and two surprised girls in his wake.

"That boy is bloody mental." Fred said. George stared at the money.

"I think I like his kind of mental, Forge." George said.

Fred and George stared at each other for a good minute before both of them broke into giddy smiles.

"We're rich." Fred said.

"We're rich!" George said.

"WE'RE RICH!" They exclaimed together. They hugged each other then pulled in the girls for a big group hug. They broke apart after a few moments, all four smiling.

"We're rich." Both of them said together, softer now, more awed. "Can you believe it?"

"Yes." Ari said, hugging Fred. "You're rich darling. Go make some fireworks or something. Build a swamp. Now that'd be something."

He smiled.

"I plan to do just that."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hello! Welcome to chapter sixteen! We are officially...probably not even half way. Or maybe we're half way. After all, we're officially nearing the 1995-1996 school year (Harry's Fifth year), so we've only got a few more years after this. I don't own anything. Especially not Aladdin or Genie. **

_Ari-_

_You should really be more specific when you say that you and Rebecca are going camping. Like where, for instance? Or when? Details love, details. _

_Sorry that I'm not allowed to tell you where I am. Just keep sending letters back with Errol and he'll get them to me. As long as he doesn't drop dead of exhaustion or something on the way. I take no responsibility if that happens, by the way. Keep all packages to yours truly under five lbs. and we should be fine though. _

_I probably shouldn't be writing this in case my dear Mum decides to start reading George and I's mail to make sure we aren't selling illegal products, but George and I recently invented this thing called the Extendable Ear. It's this long thread that you place near the door of a room people are talking in and you can hear the entire conversation without listening at the key hole. And I tell you love, it's come in handy often where I am. _

_We passed our Apparation Tests with flying colors, which according to your last letter, you did as well. Sometime we must test to see who is the better Apparater. I believe it will be me. After all, my focus and determination is far superior to that of any person's. _

_So...George may have let it slip at dinner the other day that we're dating. I swear I was getting around to telling my mum eventually, but what with Percy and the whole summer, I didn't think it was the right time. But anyway, she wants to meet you now. I'm warning you now so that when she accosts you at King's Cross this September, you are prepared. It shouldn't be that bad. Honestly. She's real sweet if you're not related to her. You two should get along brilliantly. _

_I miss you lots and I wish we could see each other this summer. I've actually asked Mum a few times, but she always says no. It's too dangerous for me to leave, oh, but all these random strangers can just walk in and out whenever they please. It's not right. I've seventeen, I should be able to come and go as I please and do what I want when I want. What's the point of being of age if I can't do anything with it? It's not right. _

_I know, I know. It's only one summer and then one more year of school and then I can move out and start up the joke shop with George. To tell you the truth, George and I were talking about not going back this year for our N.E.W.T.S. We really don't need them, especially if we're going to be our own bosses and don't need them to be hired or anything. But after Percy, we decided that Mum might not be able to handle that. So we're going back for another year. Which is ok, I guess. It's a year with you any way. And I do sorta miss Reb's sunshiney light every once in awhile. _

_I got the candy you two sent with the last package by the way. You didn't have to actually fulfill the bet we made, even if George and I were right. _

_I should probably wrap this up. If I kept going like I want to, the paper would be far too heavy for Errol to carry. Miss you. _

_Fred. _

Ari read over the letter a few times in her room, handing Errol an owl treat. She had picked some up a few days ago for Errol after begging her Mum to take her and Reb to London so that they could go to Diagon Alley and pick up some Wizarding Candy. As much as Reb loved muggle candy, both she and Ari were suffering through some Sugar Quill and Chocolate Frog withdrawals.

The girls were going to go camping in the woods near Ari's grandmother's house in Surrey in a few day's time. Her parents and brother were going to be visiting with her grandma, and so would the girls. A little, anyway. But they were also going to do campy stuff, like go hiking and swim in a river, build a fire, roast marshmallows, take tons of pictures, and goof off. Look at the stars, tell ghost stories, climb trees. All that stuff.

She picked up a pen and a piece of paper, pondering over her reply. She began with a_ "Dear Fred..." _and continued from there. A lot of the letter was her telling him about her summer and teasing him. But there were parts of the letter that were her actually telling him how much she missed him too. After all, with out him who was supposed to be making her laugh?

She sent out her reply about an hour later with Errol.

(Time break)

"Ari, I'm supposed to wear grungy clothes for camping, right?" Reb asked, packing her suitcase. They were leaving in an hour for her Grandmother's house. Her dad was dropping her and Reb off first and would be picking them up in two days, after which they would spend time with Ari's grandmother Ariel.

"Yeah, old jeans, old t-shirts, old sweatshirts. The works." Ari said. She had packed last night, as was her usual routine for trips. She had made an extensive checklist and the only thing left was for Reb's things to get loaded up with Ari's stuff and the camping gear that they would need. As the girls loaded their items into the trunk of the car that her Dad was going to drive them down in, her mom having already left in the other car with Ari's brother older brother Ryan and her younger brother Chris.

"Ari?"

"Yeah Reb?"

"I think we forgot the kitchen sink." Reb said, as she managed to squeeze her duffel bag into the trunk..somehow.

"It appears we did." Ari said, surveying the trunk and the passenger seat with their food and water for the next two days in it. "We may just have to survive without it. I don't know how, but we will."

Reb nodded excitedly.

"You ready girls?" Ari's father asked, coming out. He was a tall, thin man with the same brown hair and hazel eyes as Ari and the same toast preferences. Buttered, with a touch of cinnamon. Because cinnamon belongs in everything. If there is a food that cinnamon does belong in, that food is an abomination.

The girls piled into the back seat of the car, smushed up against some things that hadn't fit into the trunk. Her dad got in and started the drive. He turned on the radio. Ari and Reb were singing along. For the short amount of time that Reb had spent in the muggle world, she had really integrated herself into the culture. Or atleast memorized many of the songs that came on the radio constantly. While both girls had decent enough voices to not embarrass them at a karoke bar, they loved to sing off key to the radio. This caused problems with Joseph Gordon, Ari's father, as his one request to people who sung in the car was that they at least tried to stay on key.

Eventually he got so fed up with them singing off key that he turned off the radio. So they turned to the only other source of music they had. Singing Disney songs off key. Ari watched them often enough at home that Reb had picked up on some of the songs enough to sing along.

_"I can show you the world  
>Shining, shimmering, splendid<br>Tell me, princess, now when did  
>You last let your heart decide?" <em>Ari began singing to Reb. Reb, who had watched Aladdin last night with Ari did not actually remember that song. But she remembered another song and went with it.

_"Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves Scheherezad-ie had a thousand tales But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeves You got a brand of magic never fails _

_You got some power in your corner now Some heavy ammunition in your camp You got some punch, pizazz, yahoo and how See all you gotta do is rub that lamp And I'll say_

_Mister Aladdin, sir What will your pleasure be? Let me take your order Jot it down You ain't never had a friend like me No no no"_ Reb sang, laughing.

Ari stared at her.

"I've been watching that movie since it came out in '92, but even I don't have that memorized. How'd you do that?" Ari asked.

"Magic." Reb said. "...Ari, is that red haired mermaid lady from that other movie you made me watch named after you?"

"Yes." Ari said.

"Is she related to you then?"

"Well, my grandma used to have red hair and her name is Ariel and my Grandpa's name was Eric...So, maybe, I guess." Ari said.

"Wait, your Grandma's name is Ariel?" Reb asked.

"Yeah, Christmas can get confusing sometimes. I got arthritis cream from Santa as a little kid." Ari said. Her dad started laughing.

"It was better than coal!" He said.

She turned to Reb.

"You see how my Daddy treats me? I thought he was supposed to love me, but he doesn't. He just doesn't." She said. She put her head on the back of his seat.

"Daddy, I love you. I love you so much!" She said. "Love me back!"

"No." He said. She sat back and pouted.

"Grow up Ari." Reb said, poking her. Ari squealed.

"Don't touch me there!" She protested.

"Where? There?" Reb asked, poking her again in the same spot.

"Yes! There!" She said. Reb poked her again.

"My hand slipped."

"It's war."

(Time break)

"Ari! Is the water supposed to be this cold?" Reb asked.

Ari was lying on the banks of the river, not too far from their campsite. She stood up and ran in.

"Yup!" She said quickly, going under completely and coming back up.

"Can I warm it?" Reb asked. "Please? Pretty please? We're over age!"

"Reb! Come on! We both said we wouldn't use magic unless we had to! Warming up cold water is not a "We had to"." Ari replied.

Reb stuck her tongue out at her.

"Fine, killjoy."

"Spoilsport."

Reb splashed her. Ari returned in kind.

The girls continued to splash each other until both were thorougly soaked and cold and the sun was begining to set over the horizon.

"Wanna make dinner and s'mores?" Ari asked.

"Yes!" Reb said, running out of the river to get changed in PJ's. Ari joined her and they ran back to camp together, laughing.

A short time later, when the sun was down and both girls were in sweat pants and t-shirts for their PJ's and roasting marshmallows over the fire, Ari was telling a scary story.

"Ok, so there's this girl. She's rather unpopular and desperately wants to be friends with this group of girls who were devestatingly popular. She would do anything to be their friend and they know this. So one night, on a full moon, they dare her to spend the night in the cemetary nearby. It was old, with headstones dating back hundreds of years to times long gone. In the cemetary was a statue of an old woman who had lived a long time ago. In the statue, she was depicted as an angel, holding out her arms as though one were to embrace her.

"The girls escort her to the cemetary on the night of their dare and slip her into the cemetary before the caretaker deadbolts the one and only gate into and out of the cemetary. No one knows what happened that night, but the next morning when they found her, she was lying in the arms of the statue of the old lady, dead. Not a single mark upon her body nor any earthly cause as to why she might have perished or how she got into the arms of the statue. But there she lay, dead. And I'll tell you what, all those girls later died just as mysteriously." Ari told Reb, who sat there with wide eyes.

"But if they all died, how do you know the story?" She asked.

"Umm...I dunno. Maybe the last one alive told someone, who passed it on." Ari said.

"Oh. CAN I TELL ONE?" Reb asked, excitedly. "I've got a good one! I swear it!"

Ari looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to begin.

"Ok, so once there was this woman Bronwyn. She was a beautiful witch. Talented at Charms, amazing at Quidditch, not too bad at potions either. Especially love potions. You see, Bronwyn fell in love with a muggle who did not love her in return. But she couldn't handle that. So she fed him love potions every night and the potion worked faithfully. They lived happily for a time as muggles. Over time, she diluted the amount of love potion until it was just enough to keep him in love with him. However, love potion that is diluted doesn't work quite as well in keeping at bay free will in regards to most matters. He didn't love her truely as a husband should, but instead was forced to mimic love due to the effect of the potion.

"Regardless, one day, Bronwyn decided to show her love what she was. Once she did, he became enraged. Even with the love potion that she had been secretly feeding him for over two years by now, he still found it in him to hate this part of her. He forbad her from ever practicing magic again and took her wand and broke it. For the beautiful, clever witch, this broke her heart and her ability to make more potion. She cried for days and didn't leave their bedchamber until he burst into the chamber, the effects of the potion having worn off earlier and demanded that she cease her crying instantly. She refused and a heated argument ensued. Plates were thrown, glasses broken, heavy objects hoisted into the air. He came at her and she pushed him backwards, killing him.

"She left the next day, never to return. For weeks, neighboring homes spotted her wandering around, wailing loudly. They found her body a month later. The doctor who examined her said that she had died only a day or two after killing her husband." Reb finished.

"Ooohh!" Ari said, clapping.

"The moral of the story is to never, ever, ever actually honestly believe that someone's in love with you just because you keep feeding them love potions. And if you are feeding them love potions, stop. It's not worth it. It's a huge pain in the ass to brew them and honestly, it's just really annoying to remember the dosage so that they don't fall TOO in love with you. Because that'd just be bad." Reb said.

"Speaking from personal experience there?" Ari asked.

"No comment."

Both girls burst into laughter a few seconds later.

Ari looked up at the sky and closed her eyes for a second as a balmly summer breeze blew.

"One more year, darling." She said.

"One more year." Reb repeated, with a hint of reverence in her voice. "One more year."

"Think it'll be good?" Ari asked softly.

"It better be. Or we'll be stuck with a toad of a teacher. There really is no in between. It's either really good or not."

"Damn straight." Ari said, eating a marshmallow. Reb poked her with a stick.

**I was really excited when I remembered that most of my favorite Disney movies are canon time. So yes, Ari is a Disney fan. And Reb will probably be a bigger one. Anyway, next chapter you'll meet the rest of Ari's family and Reb's parents. Please review! **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: In an effort of mine to make summer go by quickly, I'm going to cram it all into this chapter. I dunno how that will make this chapter flow. But it's gonna happen. :D I own nothing. I swear upon everything that I do own. Wait...That's still nothing. I swear upon the wordly possessions that I may one day possess that I own nothing. **

_Dear Fred,_

_My grandmother is named Ariel. Just like me. I cannot stress enough how confusing this is for Reb to comprehend. Especially at dinner, when my mother and my grandfather are throwing "Ariel please pass this" and "Ariel please do this" around like there's no tomorrow and only half of them apply to me. At one point she decided to call me Debbie. And then my Grandmother Debra called and said that she was going to come join us at Grandma Ariel's house for the remainder of our stay, since they are both great friends. So now that plan is ruined and she has no clue what to call me so she cycles through nicknames every few minutes. Her current one is Marshmallow. _

_I think I could get used to it. _

_You wrote that your mom didn't want you coming back this year to Hogwarts, but changed her mind. You're sure, right? You're definitely coming back, correct? I know it might be dangerous, but it is Dumbledore after all. Isn't he the only one that You-Know-Who never feared? Wouldn't it be safest at Hogwarts? _

_Ryan and Chris like the idea of Quidditch, by the way, after I explained it to them by way of buying a magazine and a rule book. They rather like the beater position. I rather feel as though they would get along with you and George. Though I do dread the day when you four join forces. _

_Well, I should probably wrap this letter up. Sorry it's so much shorter than my other ones. We'll be back in school soon enough and hopefully things will be, if not improved, clearer. _

_Love,_

_Ari_

"So Rebecca, you go to that boarding school with Ariel?" Grandma Ariel asked.

"Yes, Ma'am." Reb said. "Cleverest girl in our class, if I may say so myself. Of course, she has to be smart to make up for me and my slackerness."

"Gosh Reb, don't doubt yourself! I may be the brains, but in this duo, you are the beauty! When we take over the world, you'll be the person making the speeches and I"ll be the person writing them. It'll be a pretty sweet gig." Ari teased her.

"So I'm going to be the brother of the Ruler of the World?" Chris asked.

"Not only that, but you're going to be the baby brother. Much more awesome than what Ryan's going to be, the stupid big brother." Ari said, sticking her tongue out at her brother.

"Nah, I'll give up my claim as your brother and instead take over as court physician. I do assume that you'll be running your home like a court in which you are a queen, with the Lady Reb, of course?" Ryan asked.

"Yup! I'll be Queen Ariel and she will be Queen Rebecca and we will rule the most amazing rule ever." Ari said.

"Because we're pretty. People like it when pretty people rule them." Reb said.

"Or so TV has taught me and how I have taught Reb." Ari said.

"You've been teaching me?" Reb asked.

"More like brainwashing. If I say a code word, I've got you trained to go blank and do whatever I wish. You're wanted in several countries for murder, by the way. Thought you ought to know."

"Sweet."

"Pumpkin."

"That's not a code word."

"I know. I want some pumpkin pie."

"Suck it up."

"NEVER! BAKE FOR ME!"

"NO! I refuse to be a victim!"

"...Victim of what?"

"I dunno. I just refuse."

Ari threw a pillow at her.

(time break because hates normal time break signals.)

They were back at Ari's house, the afternoon that Reb's parents were to arrive and spend the remaining two weeks of summer break with them and take them to Diagon Alley to get their school supplies. And seeing as how Ari was officially of age, her parents said that she could buy an owl.

She was going to name it Spaghetti.

Ari and Reb were curled up on Ari's bed, mussing up her formerly crisply done purple bedspread. They were reading a book together, flipping the page when both were done.

"I'm done." Reb said.

Ari flipped the page and they both began quickly reading that page. At that very moment the door bell rang and Reb bounced up.

"You think it's them?"

"I bet it's the mailman delivering a package." Ari said. Reb bounded out of Ari's room to the stairs, where she was able to see the door. Ari was right...

"How'd you guess?'' Reb asked.

"I'm expecting a package that's due to come today, for one thing. It's also only noon. Your parents aren't due till supper time." Ari said. "And seeing as how it's not a Sunday, the mailman should be delivering the post, so I assumed that it would be my package arriving. Unless of course, it had become lost in the mail. But you said I was correct. Which means that it's the mailman. "

"ARI!" Came a loud shout. "Mail!"

Ari ran down stairs.

"Whatcha order, whatcha order?" Came Reb's insistent question.

"Nothing. Grandma Ariel and I were talking about some old family photos and mementos and she promised to send me some." Ari said, taking the box up to her room.

She plopped on her bed and looked at the pictures, scrutinizing them.

"Hey, isn't that your bracelet?" Reb said, pointing at the photo of her mother when she was about their age, back in the early seventies. Ari scrutinized the photo. It was a blue beaded bracelet on her mom's wrist, indeed.

"Looks like it. I dunno. I don't even know where that bracelet came from anyway. Maybe it was Mom's and she gave it to me and I just forgot or something. I dunno." Ari said.

"It looks kinda old." Reb said. "Like it was made a long time ago."

"I don't know." Ari admitted. "It's a pretty ok bracelet. I'll wear it sometimes if it matches my outfit."

"You mean the outfit that I pick out for you, you hopelessly unfashionable person?"

"Yeah that."

"That's what I thought you meant."

(time break. FANFICTION! WORK WITH ME! DON'T ERASE MY TIME BREAK LINES!)

Reb's parents showed up right before dinner. Thankfully, Ari's mom had planned for the extra people, unlike the last time they had gotten company. (Meal for 5 split between 15. Her uncle had a large family.)

At that point, after scrounging up two more chairs, plates, forks, and glasses of whatever it was they wanted drink, they all sat down for dinner.

Reb's parents seemed like lovely people. Her mother was named Miranda, which rhymed with Amanda, Ari's mother's name. So those two had a few minutes of laughs about that and the nicknames that people come up with from the "Anda" part of their names. Really, how they had a conversation about that...

Her father, Paul got along with Ari's father, Joseph. Reb, however, was an only child, so there were no brothers for Ari's brothers to talk with or sisters for Ari's brothers to pine after. Because Ari and Reb did totally want to be double aunts one day, that was a fact. They wanted to meddle in their nieces and nephew's lives together and be the cool aunts that gave their nieces and nephews the best stuff and let them stay up late.

They would be the best aunts.

And own lions. Ten of them. And they would be tame and they would ride around on them like the queens that they were.

It would be epic.

(Time break. )

Diagon Alley. To Ari, it represented everything she loved about wizarding life. Everything good about it was stuffed her. The people, the food, the books, the keepsakes. It was a vibrant, shining example of wizarding life and she adored it. Of course, she knew that Knockturn Alley was only a corner away, but as long as she focused on the good, she felt that no harm could come.

She had picked up her books and supplies and now she stood in the Magical Menagerie, looking around with Reb on what owl will become her Spaghetti. There were all sorts of owls. Snowy Owls, Tawny Owls, Horned Owls, Barn Owls, any type of owl and it was there. But in the end, she decided on one. It was a tawny owl, brown and white speckled, a female. She must have been a little under a year old.

"I dub thee Spaghetti!" She said, laughing as they exited the store.

"You know, I read somewhere that owls mean bad luck and death in some folk lore." Reb said.

"And we use them as carrier pigeons. So I think it's all good." Ari said.

"True, true. Ready to go back to school?"

"Only a few more weeks, correct?"

"That's right, September 1st."

(time break. last one. phew.)

It was August 31st. She had just sent off her last letter of the summer to Fred and tomorrow, she would be seeing him. For the first time in months. She couldn't deny that she was excited for everything. Her last year at Hogwarts, seeing her boyfriend, being on the train, just everything.

Tonight she would go to bed at home. Tomorrow night she would go to bed in a magical castle that seemed so far away from here.

It made her feel like a fairy princess.

**A/N: I feel as though this chapter flows oddly...And I also find my self with a lack of care...But in other news, The Muppets opens tomorrow and Thanksgiving is coming up. Everyone have a safe Thanksgiving! EAT TURKEY! UNLESS YOU'RE A VEGITARIAN! THEN DON'T! I'M OFF TO OBSESS ABOUT NEIL PATRICK HARRIS! **

**...It's not my fault...I blame Dr. Horrible and Barney Stinson for this obsession. He can sing AND pull off a suit! **

**Please review! I'm going to update with or without them, but if you don't update not only do you make me sad because then I think no one likes my work, you make my dogs sad. And no one wants that. **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. Everytime I went to my email and I saw a review, it made my day. Seriously, you guys are the best and I thank you all so much. HUGS. SO MUCH LOVE AND HUGS FOR YOU GUYS! .**

**I don't own anything.**

King's Cross was busy, as was to be expected. Ari was getting many odd looks, probably because of her caged owl on top of luggage. However, Spaghetti, sensing that most of the looks were directed towards him, soaked it up and would give a friendly hoot every once in awhile.

"She's such an attention queen." Reb joked.

"Hey! Leave Spaghetti alone! She's a good girl! And so pretty! Yes you are! Yes you are!" She said, cooing at the bird, who hooted along.

"You're going to spoil that thing rotten." Reb said.

"Quiet you. You're going to help me spoil her and you know it." Ari said.

"So? I'm allowed. I'm her Auntie. You're her mommy. You're not allowed to spoil her." Reb said.

"I am too allowed to spoil her! I'll spoil her and everyone else's owls rotten! They'll all be brats by the time I'm done with them! Do you hear me! BRATS! SPOILED BRATS!"

"Glad to see you have that five year plan worked out." Said a familar voice, just as a pair of hands covered her eyes and a head came to rest upon her head.

"That's just my two and a half year plan. My five year plan is much more elaborate." She said, before somehow managing to spin around and tackling Fred and planting a kiss on him.

"It's you! It's you! I can't believe it's you! Wait, it is you right?" She looked around and saw an identical person to one that she had just tackled wearing a G sweater talking with someone else a few yards away. "You guys didn't switch sweaters, right?"

"Not today." Came the reply.

"Good! You're never allowed to go that long without seeing me again! The absolute only person I had to talk to was Reb! It was the longest summer of my life!"

"Hey! I'm right here!" Reb protested.

"I love you so much!" Ari replied.

"I'm really feeling it." Reb said. "I'm going to go run through the wall now."

"You do that." The two of them said in unison.

"Ack! I missed you so much!" She said, hugging the tackled Fred tighter.

"Did a day even go by where you weren't sending or recieving a letter from me?"

"Yes. There was a weekend or two where I went TWO days." She said.

"How horrible." He deadpanned.

"It was." She said, getting up. "Well, we best be getting on that train."

She helped him up.

"Oh! This is Spaghetti. She's my new owl and she's an attention queen. Please do be sure to compliment her as often as possible or she will not like you and because the opinions of owls mean ever so much to me, I will be forced to break up with you."

He leaned towards the cage and made a cooing sound. The bird responded with a happy coo.

"I think she likes me!" He said.

"No, she hates you. She's just an amazing actress and can hide it." Ari said. She began cooing at her bird. "Yes you are an amazing actress. Yes you are, yes you are. You're the sweetest, most precious birdie around, yes you are, yes you are."

Fred began to back away slowly.

"So you're the creepy owl lady that my mum always told me to watch out for and never date." He said.

"So you absolutely never listen to your mum, do you?" Ari asked, getting her hands back on her cart that was carrying her things.

"Apparently not. And I thought I had at least listened on that account!'' He said, getting his things together. "So through the wall, my dear?"

"You first." Ari said.

"No, ladies first, I insist." Fred said.

"So you're going first?" Ari said.

"...Sure." Fred said, as Ari abandoned her cart for a moment and began pushing him through. Of course, she remained on the non-magical side for just a moment to get her cart, take a deep breath, and run.

Running through that wall had always given her the chills, from the very begining. It was just so weird for her to put the idea of running through a wall together in her mind. Even if everything else that she had seen in the past six years was probably infinitely more implausible.

She closed her eyes right as she went through the portal and when she opened them again, she saw the Hogwarts Express and a bemused looking Fred.

"You look terrified." He commented.

"I hate that thing. I always have, I always will. Running through walls is just plain ghostlike. And I'm not dead yet." She said.

"That's what they want you to think." He said.

She rolled her eyes and they set off to find a compartment and get their luggage squared away.

Stepping onto the train, the absolute first thing they did was get attacked by Reb, who had apparently already found a compartment with George.

"Come on! What took you two so long?" She said, dragging them.

They settled into the compartment for the decently long trip to Hogwarts.

**I know that compared to my usual somewhat short chapters, this is actually pretty incredibly short. But I needed an update. So if I promise to actually be pretty quick about chapter nineteen, will you all promise to not murder me in my sleep? I've got a three day weekend, so even though I've still got two exams left on my docket, I should be able to square away some sort of update before the week is up. I'm sure that I'm a frustrating updater, but for those of you who stick with me, I'm seriously eternally grateful. Oh, and I promise to get better about replying to reviews. Because it bothers me when I don't...**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Forgive me? Please? I know that I'm a horrible person and updater. Anyways, I have fantastic news: I've upgraded from WordPad, the old word processor I was using to Word 2010. Which means I now have a grammar/spelling checker, which is a lot better than what I was working with before, which was me copying and pasting the whole chapter to my email account and using my spell checker on my email to make sure that I wasn't spelling something like "definitely" incorrectly. Of course, with this, my grammar will also get better, which I know is something I'm incredibly happy about. I know my grammar was ok, not perfect, but definitely not atrocious before. However, it always bothered me just a little bit, so this makes me feel much better about everything. Of course, I can't always rely 100% on the grammar check, so if you see something, tell me. **

**If I was JK Rowling and the publishing house she works with, do you really expect that Remus and Tonks would have taken so long to get together? **

It was noonish by the time the trolley lady got to them. Most of them had packed a lunch to get by anyway, but as soon as she left, Fred pulled out his and George's stock of homemade candies. Well, that's what they said they were. Ari figured that they would probably make her keel over and turn blue.

"Whatever you're trying to sell me, I'm not buying." She said.

"But I'm your boyfriend!" Fred protested. "Aren't you supposed to love me, support me, encourage me, and buy all my wares that I peddle?"

"No. I'm supposed to remind that whatever you're currently doing is probably illegal, immoral, and gross tasting. And make you eat them and see how you like them."

He looked at the box and then at her and then back at the box.

"I've had them one too many times this week." He said, putting them away.

"Good boy." Ari said.

Reb kicked Ari.

"I wanted to try them."

"You'd end up puking." Ari said. "I don't trust their cooking skills."

"Well, actually, they're a part of our new line of Skiving Snackboxes, which are guaranteed to get you out of class with any number of ailments, from nosebleed to puking." George said, taking out a box identical to the one that Fred had just put away. He took out an orange and purple candy. "See, this is a Nosebleed Nougat. Eat the orange side and you'll get a heavy nosebleed. Not too bad, but just bad enough to get you out of class. And then, when you're out, you eat the purple side and your nosebleed stops! Perfect skipping technique."

"Oohh! How many other illnesses do you have?" Reb asked.

"We have Fainting Fancies, which will cause you to be knocked out in seconds, Ton-Tongue Toffee, which will have your tongue growing to impossible sizes, Fever Fudges, which will give you a raging fever in seconds, but unsightly boils in...Places the general public will never see and Puking Pastels. Like the Nosebleed Nougat, you eat the orange side to get sick and the purple side to get better." George said.

"Only problem is that when we test them out, we haven't stopped puking enough to eat the purple side." Fred said.

"And you're planning on selling these to people?" Ari asked.

"Because I'll take ten!" Reb said.

"Sell? Not yet. They still need more testing done." Fred said. "But Reb, I'll keep you in mind for when they're ready. They're going to be a smashing success, I can just feel it."

"I'm not visiting you in St. Mungo's, which is where you're going to end up if you keep making these." Ari said.

"Ahhh, lighten up babe." Fred said, pulling her to him. "It's just some harmless fun."

"And I'm the Queen of England." She replied sarcastically.

"Well, Your Majesty, that is your own problem to deal with."

"That's right, I'm royalty and you better not forget it."

"Rightttt..." He said, drawing out the end.

She stuck her tongue out at him and he stuck his tongue out at her.

"Very mature." She commented.

"Of course I am. What else could I possibly be, love?" He asked.

"An immature jokester?" She suggested, teasingly.

"Me? An immature jokester?" He asked. "Never."

Ari's knee began to get sore. It was the type of soreness where she hadn't walked in a good bit and was sitting in a somewhat uncomfortable way and her legs were noticing and in need of a stretch. She stood up.

"I fancy a nice leg stretch; I'll be back in a bit." She said, leaving the compartment.

She began to walk towards the back of the train when she felt an arm sling around her shoulders.

"George and I were thinking of not coming back this year." Said Fred, who had followed her out of the compartment, most likely making his own excuses. She looked at him with a bit of surprise.

"You were? I know that you said that your mum wasn't keen on your returning, but you were thinking of not coming back at all?" Ari said.

"Well, darling, George and I came into enough money to find our own storefront and start up the business. We really didn't need to take the N.E.W.T s to know that we could get started." Fred said. "But what with the whole Percy thing and with how Mum isn't very keen on our business ideas, we decided that one last year wouldn't kill us. Besides, I get to see you more often now."

She wrapped her arms around his midsection, holding onto him tightly, as though he were going to slip away.

"For what it's worth, I'm glad you decided to come back for the last year." She said.

He hugged her back and spoke softly into her hair.

"Yeah, me too."

The two continued their walk for a bit. After all, Ari's legs still needed stretching and they needed to catch up without everyone else there.

"So there's actually a… What's it called, a movie, right? So there's a movie about a mermaid whose got the same name as you and it's Reb's favorite?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, there is. It's called the Little Mermaid. It's a Disney movie. You've seriously never heard of Disney?" She asked.

"Wizarding child, remember? I grew up on the Tales of Beedle the Bard and the horror stories of Dark Wizards."

"What are the Tales of Beedle the Bard?" She asked.

"They're bedtime stories for kids."

"Oh! Like fairy tales?"

"Fairies often appear in Muggle stories?"

"Yeah, but that's not why they're called fairy tales."

"Why then?"

"Well, they're called fairy tales because of the elements of magic in them, with witches often found in them, especially in the Grimm fairy tales."

"Grim fairy tales? So they're serious and depressing?"

She laughed at that.

"No Fred, Grimm with two m's. They're two brothers who wrote down folk stories, especially those from their homeland of Germany and published them in a book. The best way to describe them is, I suppose, the Muggle's version of that Beedle the Bard's book."

"What are the stories like in them?" Fred asked.

"I've got a copy somewhere in my book filled room. I'll have Mum send it to me, but only if you tell me the Beedle the Bard stories." She said.

"Fine, I'll tell them to you sometime."

The conversation kept on for a good while, shifting topics often, until they arrived at Hogwarts. They gathered their items and began to disembark. Ari and Reb looked at one another as they stepped down from the train.

"One last year, I suppose?" Reb asked.

"Let's make it good." Ari said.

The two walked to the carriages to go to the Great Hall and have the year officially kick off. Their last year in the place they had lived for the last six years. Now that was a scary thought right there.

**Whoo! Last year! Ok guys, here's what you can look forward to in the next chapter: **

**-June Wilder. If anyone remembers her, raise your hands. Now lower them. You look ridiculous; don't raise your hand to the internet. **

**-A new character is introduced and yes, she'll be important later on. **

**-Mama Umbridge**

**Anyways, please do review because they do motivate me. And motivation does help me update sooner. And when I update sooner, you guys are happier with me. And my dogs will be less lazy! Oh…wait…Yeah, that won't happen. They like sleeping twenty hours of the day too much. But they will be fluffier! **

**And here is a collective thank you to everyone whose reviewed so far. One of my goals with the story is reply to reviews personally, so if you haven't been getting replies to your reviews, especially those wrote decent length ones, I apologize and I'm going to work on that. But those of you that review or favorite or put my story on alert, please know that I love you all so so so so so so so so so so very much. And for those of you who don't do any of that stuff but just read anyways, I love you all very much as well. ~ PC**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: So first off, yes, there is definitely a lot going on in this chapter that is copied from the books. Mainly because they're going to be around for it and all that. Anyways! In the book's Umbridge's speech is mostly done, except for about two sentences where Harry drifts off and it cuts off and continues again. Since there is that cut off, about two of the lines in the speech are of my own doing. So if the speech looks odd to you….My fault. Anyways, onwards!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah….No….**

_In times of old, when I was new,_  
><em>And Hogwarts barely started,<em>  
><em>the founders of our noble school<em>  
><em>thought never to be parted.<em>

_United by a common goal,_  
><em>they had the selfsame yearning<em>  
><em>to make the world's best magic school<em>  
><em>and pass along their learning.<em>

_"Together we will build and teach"_  
><em>The four good friends decided.<em>  
><em>And never did they dream that they<em>  
><em>Might someday be divided.<em>

_For were there such friends anywhere_  
><em>As Slytherin and Gryffindor?<em>  
><em>Unless it was the second pair<em>  
><em>Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw,<em>

_So how could it have gone so wrong?_  
><em>How could such friendships fail?<em>  
><em>Why, I was there, so I can tell<em>  
><em>The whole sad, sorry tale.<em>

_Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those_

_Whose ancestry's purest."_  
><em>Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose<em>  
><em>Intelligence is surest."<em>

_Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those_  
><em>With brave deeds to their name."<em>  
><em>Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot<em>  
><em>And treat them just the same."<em>

_These differences caused little strife_  
><em>When first they came to light.<em>  
><em>For each of the four founders had<em>  
><em>A house in which they might<em>

_Take only those they wanted, so,_  
><em>For instance, Slytherin<em>  
><em>Took only pure-blood wizards<em>  
><em>Of great cunning just like him.<em>

_And only those of sharpest mind_  
><em>Were taught by Ravenclaw<em>  
><em>While the bravest and the boldest<em>  
><em>Went to daring Gryffindor.<em>

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest_  
><em>and taught them all she knew,<em>  
><em>Thus, the houses and their founders<em>  
><em>Maintained friendships firm and true.<em>

_So Hogwarts worked in harmony_  
><em>for several happy years,<em>  
><em>but then discord crept among us<em>  
><em>feeding on our faults and fears.<em>

_The Houses that, like pillars four_  
><em>had once held up our school<em>  
><em>now turned upon each other and<em>  
><em>divided, sought to rule.<em>

_And for a while it seemed the school_  
><em>must meet an early end.<em>  
><em>What with dueling and with fighting<em>  
><em>and the clash of friend on friend.<em>

_And at last there came a morning_  
><em>when old Slytherin departed<em>  
><em>and though the fighting then died out<em>  
><em>he left us quite downhearted.<em>

_And never since the founders four_  
><em>were whittled down to three<em>  
><em>have the Houses been united<em>  
><em>as they once were meant to be.<em>

_And now the Sorting Hat is here_  
><em>and you all know the score:<em>  
><em>I sort you into Houses<em>  
><em>because that is what I'm for.<em>

_But this year I'll go further,_  
><em>listen closely to my song:<em>  
><em>though condemned I am to split you<em>  
><em>still I worry that it's wrong,<em>

_Though I must fulfill my duty_  
><em>and must quarter every year<em>  
><em>still I wonder whether sorting<em>  
><em>may not bring the end I fear.<em>

_Oh, know the perils, read the signs,_  
><em>the warning history shows,<em>  
><em>for our Hogwarts is in danger<em>  
><em>from external, deadly foes<em>

_And we must unite inside her_  
><em>or we'll crumble from within<em>  
><em>I have told you, I have warned you...<em>  
><em>let the Sorting now begin<em>

Reb's lips pursed in confusion over the song.

"Dear, has the Sorting Hat ever done a song quite like that before?" She asked, while applauding.

The entirety of the Great Hall seemed confused by the song of the Hat. The applause, while polite and prompt as always, was punctured by the whispers and confused looks that swept through the hall like a plague.

Ari shook her head.

"No, not that I know of. We could read Hogwarts, A History and see if he's done anything similar before. I'm sure this isn't the first time. That song did sound just so much like a warning though, did it not?" Ari said.

"Well…" Reb said, "I think it was. In fact, I think he flat out says it in one of the lines. And we can't forget what happened last year. If Dumbledore is right, and I know that I personally believe in him, then He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back and the Sorting Hat is trying to warn us that we must band together."

Ari nodded grimly in reply.

"Who do you think that new teacher is?" She asked, pointing at the toad-like woman in pink.

"That's Dolores Umbridge. She's the Under-Secretary to the Minister and a _personal_ friend of my mother's." June Wilder said, stressing the word personal as though to make herself seem more important by association with the new teacher.

The girls looked at June. When had she been listening to them?

"Hmm…I wonder what a Ministry official's doing at Hogwarts." Reb wondered aloud.

"Well, Rebecca, if you were anywhere near a Daily Prophet in August, you'd know about Education Decree Number 22 and how Dumbledore can't find anyone to fill positions here anymore. " June said. "I for one think that this is an excellent occurrence for our school. Maybe now we can finally get some decent learning done, instead of being taught by lunatics and half-breeds."

"Hey! Professor Lupin was a fine teacher and despite everything, the false Professor Moody wasn't a clear threat to most people!" Reb protested.

"Well, Rebecca, you are most certainly entitled to your own opinion." June sniffed. "Even if it is wrong."

Reb looked like she wanted to say some choice words to her. But instead, she turned away.

"I think Dumbledore's ready to make his speech." Ari said.

They all paid attention to Dumbledore. After all, even if it didn't always seem so just by how he acted, he was a man who commanded the attention of the room, whether he realized it or not. Though everyone was certain that he realized it. Of course, it'd be easier to pay attention if Professor Umbridge would stop coughing and being interruptive. He handled it well though, giving her his full attention as though listening to her speak was the only thing in the world he wished to be doing.

"Thank you Headmaster," She simpered, "for those kind words of welcome."

Her voice was high-pitched and breathy, with the qualities of a prepubescent girl. In Ari's mind, it sounded like bubblegum would sound if bubblegum was able to speak. Based on this, her gut reaction was to hate her. However, Professor Umbridge was going to be her teacher for the next year. She would give her a chance to prove her wrong.

She gave a rather lovely "Hem, hem" and continued.

"I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!"

Ari and Reb turned towards one another and grimaced while June seemed quite happy with the idea. Of course she would be. One slimy creature always did attract another. Of course, Ari wasn't exactly an objective view on June's character to say the least.

Umbridge cleared her throat again and this time her voice was more businesslike and very monotone memorized sounding.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the Wizarding community must be passed down through the generations lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished, and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching." Professor Umbridge paused here and made a small bow to the teachers, none of whom bowed back. Professor Umbridge cleared her throat again-did she need some tea? She then continued.

"Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without profess there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation, must be kept. Because while progress itself is a deep rooted part of our community, it can lead to disturbances and hindrances in our peaceful world. Change, for the sake of change, must be done with oversight because come changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognized as errors of judgment. Meanwhile, some hold habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness, and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited."

She sat down and Dumbledore clapped, with the staff following halfheartedly. A few students joined in, with June among them. Ari, however, was just glad that the speech was over. She'd listened to it, sure. Enough to know that the woman was saying that she was going to change practices that she disagreed with and that progression of knowledge should be discouraged, even with all her flowy words trying to convince everyone others.

Reb turned to her, her face pale.

"I don't know if I quite understood all that correctly, but I don't think I like what I heard." She said. Ari's mouth was a grim line.

"Me neither, but what are we gonna do about it?"

"I don't know…So it's agreed then, we don't like her?"

"Nope."

"Hey! You two! Professor Umbridge is going to be one of the best things to happen to Hogwarts in our time and we should be honored to have her teaching us!" June interjected.

Ari and Reb just looked at her.

"Oh trust me, you'll see. By the end of this year, there are going to be a lot of changes around here and I personally think they'll be for the better. Dumbledore needs somebody watching his movements and Professor Umbridge is just the woman to do it!" She said.

There was loud clattering all around. They were being dismissed.

Ari and Reb made their way towards the exit of the Great Hall.

"Well, girls, I dunno about you, but I don't understand a thing that was going on in that speech at all." Said a certain redhead coming up behind them.

"Well, brother, it shouldn't matter. It was less of a speech and more of a lullaby." Said the other.

"Well, I'm not sure exactly what she meant by all of it, but it sounds bad." Reb said.

"With what she said, which sounded like her saying that she was going to discourage change and progress and all that, and with what June said, I think she's going to be interfering with how things are done around here. Plus, she's a Ministry official, who, once again according to June, most likely reports directly to the Minister of Magic. I dunno if I like where this is going." Ari said.

Reb stared at her.

"How'd you put that one together?" She asked.

"Well, I may not like June, but she's not a liar. At least, I don't think she is…Anyways, I don't think she was lying, I didn't like how her speech sounded, and we can all put two and two together." Ari said.

They were now at a point where they were to split so that they could get to their respective commons rooms.

"Night Fred." She said, hugging him.

"Night Ari." He said, hugging back.

George and Ari high fived.

"Night dude."

"Night mermaid."

"Reb told you, didn't she?" Ari said, glaring at the laughing Reb.

"No comment."

The four split into pairs and headed off to their own respective commons rooms for a good night's sleep and to get prepared for first lessons tomorrow.


	21. Chapter 21

**So..hehehe…Hi there..So..umm…How many of you actually remember me? None? Excellent. So, I'm PC. I've been writing this. And while I was a horrible updater to start with, I got caught up in school. And then in exams. And a few mini projects for summertime. So here we are, the day before the Fourth of July, and, um, I haven't updated in like four months. So I'm just going to apologize. And about 2/3 of this was written about two months ago and I finished the last 1/3 a little bit ago. So if it sounds weird, that might be why. I'm going to try to work on longer chapters and all, but I just wanted this up. **

**Not mine. Not really in the mood to write a disclaimer. **

Ari awoke the next morning to see a petite redhead with big brown eyes and butterfly earrings bending over her. Who was it again? Oh yeah, Maeve Bolger. How did Ari not recognize her? Probably because it's early in the morning and she wasn't used to seeing Maeve's face bent over her.

"Maeve?" She asked.  
>"Oh! Sorry Ariel!" Maeve replied. "I just…Well, it's almost breakfast and you were still asleep and no one else was around to wake you up, so I was going to."<p>

"Oh, thanks!" Ari said, getting up and getting out of bed. She ran around getting dressed. Robes, check, shirt, check, pants, check. Hair? Looked horrible. She gave it a brushing, but it only slightly improved it, so she put it up into a ponytail and hoped for the best. She looked at Maeve, who herself had just finished getting ready for the day.

"You ready?" She asked. Maeve smiled at her.

"But of course." She said. The two walked down together, to the dining hall where Reb was already sitting at the Ravenclaw table. Professor Flitwick was beginning to pass out schedules, which meant that Ari and Maeve had just barely gotten there on time.

"Ok, what have I got here?" Ari muttered reading hers. "Potions first, then History of Magic, Defense against the Dark Arts, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, and Muggle Studies. Excellent."

Reb took her schedule.

"I've got Potions and Arithmancy with you. I dropped Ancient Runes though last year. Just wasn't worth it anymore." Reb said. Reb passed the schedule to Maeve who was reading over her shoulder.

"I've got Defense against the Dark Arts with you, and Muggle Studies." Maeve said. "Why are you taking that class anyway? You're a muggle."

"So? I figure I should learn how the Wizarding World views muggles when they're portrayed in a positive light. After all, we all know how they view them when it's a negative light." Ari said. ''Why are you taking it?"

"My Mum said I should." Maeve said, shrugging. "Said that it was a class worth taking."

"Well, you two can have fun with that. While you took Muggle Studies, I took Divination!" Reb said. "I've loved that class since I first started it….Ahhh, the memories."

"And the insanity. That teacher is bonkers." Ari said.

"I like Professor Trelawney personally." Maeve said. "She's interesting."

"See! Maeve agrees with me! Two against one! You lose Ari!" Reb said.

Ari rolled her eyes and grabbed a piece of toast sitting in front of her and began chomping on it. It was rather yummy toast, toasted perfectly with just enough butter to make it savory but to not over power the toast. It would have tasted better, of course, with a jam upon it, such as boysenberry or cherry, but as she couldn't find the jam, she'd have to just make do with butter. Not that it tasted bad with only butter, it would just be better with jam.

Reb had apparently found the pumpkin juice, as that was what she was currently drinking her third glass of and Maeve was also eating a piece of toast.

Ari wondered about Maeve. They had shared a dorm for years and while they engaged in pleasant conversation with one another, they had never really bonded before, nor had Maeve ever sat with them for a meal. And yet, on the first day of their last year, here she was. Ari didn't mind. She thought Maeve was a sweet girl, if somewhat eccentric and usually had her head in a sketchpad. She didn't know much about her, but maybe that would change. After all, Reb had always been saying that they needed to make their duo a trio so that they can be the Three Musketeers. Why Ari had loaned Reb that book, she wasn't sure. Besides, the Three Musketeers added a fourth and that's what the whole book was about. So if they really wanted to be like them, they needed to be a trio adding a fourth.

Breakfast ended and Reb and Ari gave their goodbyes to Maeve, whom Ari would see in the next block, and they headed off together to Potions. Snape was Snape. Thank goodness they had this class with the Hufflepuffs, or else Ravenclaw would have lost several points just for not being Slytherins. Or so it seemed most of the time.

Ari's potion did not explode in her face, like it did with Reb's, for which she was forever grateful for she enjoyed having the pleasure of owning eyebrows. It did however receive a failing grade from Snape and apparently a couple of points from Ravenclaw because it did not turn lavender, it turned royal purple. And apparently royal purple was not acceptable.

After helping Reb to regain her eyebrows (There was a spell for that! Who knew?), Ari bustled off to her next class, which then ended. Time for Defense Against the Dark Arts, which apparently she not only had with Maeve, but also with the Gryffindors, which made her immensely happy. She was one of the last to slip in, but before Fred and George got there, which should have seemed obvious, looking back on it. Maeve had saved her a seat, which Ari gratefully took. There were at least three seats next to her, since Maeve had sat in the back, so assuming that Lee Jordan came in with the twins, there should be enough room for them all.

Oh, hey. Lee did come in with them. Fred slid in next to Ari, then George, then Lee. This back row was going to be a party.

"Fred, George, Lee, this is Maeve." Ari said, introducing them to Maeve. "She's a Ravenclaw in my year that sleeps in my dorm. And I think all of that was self-explanatory, but whatever. Maeve, these guys are Fred, my boyfriend; George, his twin; and Lee, their friend. They're all Gryffindors. Don't let that scare you off though, they're pretty cool people. Or so they think."

"Hey! Thinking is a dangerous activity for me to be doing and I attempt to refrain from it at all costs." George protested.

"That's because it's me who does the thinking." Fred teased.

"You just wish you did." George countered. "But the truth is Fred, you think just as much as me. This is to say, not at all."

"Neither of you think and it's all me." Ari said, as the boys sit down.

Down at the front of the classroom was Professor Umbridge, the toad looking woman from the night before.

"Welcome class, to your N.E.W.T level Defense Against the Dark Arts. Now, I know that up until now, your previous tutelage was fractured and at best subpar." She began. Her comments began to draw some murmurs of disagreement. "But here and now, we will start anew. You in this class will learn the theories of Defense Against the Dark Arts and we will start at the basics. Given that this is your last year, we shall have a lot to cover if we ever can hope to get you up to par for your N.E. . Wands away, please, and take out your textbooks. Read Chapter One. There will be no need to talk."

There was grumbling and dissatisfaction, but they did as they were told. Already, at least for this class, Ari could tell that it was not going to be a fun year.


End file.
